Releasing the anxiety
by Evedina
Summary: I suck at this. If you're missing a story where they find each other on her desk, this might be it. And about rating, it'll get there.
1. Something's wrong

She was frustrated. The night had been horrible. Well, horrible wasn't a right way to put it, horribly intoxicating was more like it. She had had dreams. Not that she wasn't used to having them every now and then, but never had they been this... hard. The dreams had been more vivid than ever before and in the morning when she had woke up, exhausted, she had still been able to feel his lips on hers, hand roaming her body and arms around her in the moment she reached the peak. It had been the most satisfying night she had had in... years. The only problem was that now she wanted more. Her body was craving for the same exercise her mind had been having during the night and it left her restless. She couldn't concentrate, the work was the last thing on her mind so nothing was coming done and sitting down was absolutely tormenting.

Cuddy sighed. "Get a grip" she muttered to herself and tried to switch her position for the hundred time, all in vain. Then she heard the sound of door opening and let out a cry in her mind. It wasn't surprise to see him standing there when she brought her eyes up. After all House was usually the only one to surge into her office without even as little as a knock.

"If there's more than a 50 chance that there will be a lawsuit coming out of this, you can not do it. If there's more than a 25 that the patient will be paralyzed or killed by this thing you can not do it without the patient's or the next of kin's signature on official papers. And if" she sighed, closed her eyes and hold her head. "If this is about your clinic hours, you can consider yourself released for the day. Now, without a word, turn around and get out of that door, preferably as fast as you did when coming in" Cuddy ended the little speech of hers and took in a couple of deep breaths before opening her eyes and lifting her head so that she was able to see him, still standing there, with perplexed look on his face. She sighed again, this time deeper.

"What? What can it possibly be that I didn't cover already?" Cuddy asked annoyed and waved her arms at her sides. She looked at him with a plea in her eyes. She was tired, and anxious, and him standing there looking like he did with old jeans and a wrinkled blue blouse lazily on was not helping her current needs. She was ready to jump on him and the only thing keeping her still clued to her seat was the mantra she was repeating in her head; House is House, House is an employee.

House frowned at her before speaking up "Can I use your phone?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow at her. Cuddy puffed, rolled her eyes and nodded, laying against the back of the chair and folding her arms at her chest as if to protect her. House got to the phone, dialed the number and waited. "It's me, get the parents to sign on it and inform the clinic that Cuddy's released me from my hours for today. Yeah, page me when you're done" he put the phone down and lifted his eyes to hers.

"You done now?" She asked and lifted her brows.

House looked at her through narrowed eyes and looked as if he was wondering something. "Are you okay?" He finally asked which took Cuddy by surprise. He actually sounded like he cared. She chuckled.

"What, now you suddenly care? You got what you wanted, why wont you go and torment your employees for awhile now? Or Wilson, I'm sure he's having some kind of relationship issue on that you could make fun of" she leant away from the back of the chair and pulled a file from the pile on her right.

"See, now I know you're not okay. Even if your little burst could've been explained with you just not standing me at the moment, you would never willingly set me after someone who haven't deserved it. And I highly doubt that the whole team and Wilson has made an enemy out of you. So..." House sat to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk and lifted a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Northing's wrong. And even if something was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm for once being honestly caring here. And even if anyone would never believe of you told them, you could at least take an advantage of it. So tell me, what's got our panties rub more than usual?"

Cuddy sat still for awhile, wondering if she could actually have him as a friend for a moment. Think of him as the House he was many years ago when he was already a know-it-all who would pull the rug under your feet with his reasoning, but who wasn't bitter or addicted to the painkillers. That House was always ready to help a friend, sometimes through some odd actions, but always getting the job done. She opened her mouth before she remembered what the problem was and shut it blushing.

House stared at her surprised by the reddening on her face. "What? It can't be anything worse that what we've been through at work. Can it?" He frowned.

Cuddy looked at her hands on her lap, let out a cry of frustration and buried her face to her hands. She heard the chair and the little thumps that came when his cane touched the floor. He came behind her desk and touched her shoulder.

"C'mon Cuddy. I'm not gonna tell, you that. I'm sure you're being way too drama queen about whatever this is" House said and shook his head. "Let's get out of here. Have cup of coffee, somewhere else than down at the cafeteria. And since this is your conflict it'll be on you."

Cuddy chuckled before lifting her eyes to meet his and turned her chair to meet him. He lifted his brows in question and she got up from the chair, sighing, for the hundred time today. He was standin so close that the scent of him filled her head. There was heat coming from his body that she predicted would feel hard under her hands. Cuddy had to look up at him, being a little shorter than he was. House's cristal clear eyes were observing her as she was going through his every facial feature and finally landing her eyes under his chin where the stubble was dark, and if she'd touched it it would feel rough in a way that was just right. God how she wanted to touch his cheek to feel the roughness there. She was aware that it had become harder to breath and every time she took a breath his scent would be even more stronger. Cuddy could hear him swallow. Finally it became too much and with a little cry she melted against House, kissing his lips while he dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back, hard. Somewhere behind Cuddy's brains was a thought that this felt exactly same as it had felt like last night with her nightly lover.

A/N: I don't know what's becoming out of this. I was just frustrated after not finding any fic where they would get down on Cuddy's table. Will they this time? Hopefully... R&R is always nice :)


	2. Release

_Finally it became too much and with a little cry she melted against House, kissing his lips while he dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back, hard. Somewhere behind Cuddy's brains was a thought that this felt exactly same as it had felt like last night with her nightly lover. (CH1)_

"Oh my God" she breathed when they finally broke the kiss for some air.

"Not quite but close" House said and tried to sound cocky but the loss of breath made it difficult.

Cuddy chuckled and they started up again. The kiss started as hard, their hands roaming each other fast at the same time. Then it slowed down. The kiss was more gentle, tongues twining and sliding in slow motion. It was sensual, exciting and perfect. Almost romantic. She moaned as he started to run his lips from her mouth to her cheek and then down her throat, placing little kisses on her skin as he went. Cuddy buried her fingers in his soft hair and tried to take deep breaths. House had been opening the buttons of her blouse which she hadn't noticed until now when his hand slipped in and brushed the side of her breast. Cuddy's breath came to stop before letting out a moan when his thumb brushed a nipple. An idea occurred to her that in some level this what felt so utterly good, was in fact wrong.

"House…" she said breathless and bent her head back.

"Mmhmm?" House was still nibbling her throat and massaging her breast through the lacy bra, other hand firmly pressed on her hip.

"We should… Ah, take this, outside. Oh God!" She squeezed her eyes shut as his hot lips pressed first on her breast and then around the hardened bud that had been under his thumb just a second ago.

"Outside?" He asked as he took his head away from Cuddy's chest and started opening the rest of the buttons on her blouse. "You sure about that? I mean, I don't have a problem with an audience, but I never thought that you'd get off from something like that" he grinned and opened the last of her buttons, opening the blouse so that her black lace clad white breasts were at his full view. House groaned at the sight and placed his hands at her waist, from where he started sliding them up her sides.

"Not what I meant" Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed her own hands on top his arms and pushed them back to her waist. This couldn't take place here. This was her workplace, for crying out loud. And his too for that matter, even thought she was well aware that to him it mattered very little. "I meant, that we should find a better place to take this to than my office. Somebody might walk in on us" she waved her hand towards the doors.

It was House's turn to roll his eyes. "Cuddy. We both know that if we stop now, then that's it. If we'd try to change the scenery it would be a statistical miracle for you to not get cold feet and call the whole thing off. We would never get together like this again" he leaned in closer as Cuddy's hands winded around his neck and. They closed the distance together and their lips met again. He poured everything into the kiss. His want, lust, need, longing and something more, showing her how badly he wanted, and had wanted for this to happen.

House pushed her back so that she leant against her desk, and leaned in so that she could feel his want for her, getting harder every second. Cuddy gasped as his erection brushed against her just the right. The kiss deepened and the last few inched between them vanished as the things heated up again. House took her blouse off and soon the bra were gone too. He growled at the softness of her breasts in his hands and massaged them, urging a moan out of her. He broke the kiss and put his lips on the left one, kissing it while playing with her right nipple. Cuddy leaned her hands against the edge of her edge in order to steady herself. Before loosing the capability to think straight there was a thought in her head that as agonising as it was, he was right, once again. After handling the thought that maybe it didn't matter, and being okay with it, she stopped thinking. She was ready to do whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, as long as he didn't stop nibbling and sucking at her breasts the light and sweetly tormenting way that he was doing at the moment. That's why him suddenly letting go was such a shock. Her breasts were suddenly exposed to the cold air of the office and as she opened her eyes she saw House limping towards the door, thought it took him more time and effort without the cane.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy exclaimed in panic and looked at him confused when he reached the turned and turned to smile at her. Then he reached to the door and switched the lock. She let the air out that she had been holding and smiled with a slight blush. "Oh." The blinds had been closed earlier already after she had sent her PA home. He had looked like he'd thought that she was going to explode, and the people walking just outside her office had looked exactly the same.

"Yeah, oh" he grinned while limping back to her.

"Well, they don't call you a genius for nothing" Cuddy said and placed her hands flat on his chest when he came close enough.

"Thought you'd never notice" he said and kissed her.

"There's just one problem. The genius is wearing too much clothes" she nodded at him and stopped his hands when he was about to take the shirt off. "Let me do it." House dropped his arms to his sides as Cuddy lifted her hands to open the second button on his blouse. The first was already open and the little bit of skin showing there was driving her nuts. She was able to calm herself and open the buttons one by one, exposing the skin and slightly curly hair under the blue fabric. Her breathing was becoming more shallow and in the end when the shirt was fully open and she could press her hands to his chest, feel the hair under her fingertips, she was ready to faint.

House let out a somewhat suppressed moan as Cuddy's lips started their journey on his skin. The hair tickled her lips where she started from the nipple, nibbling and kissing it the same way he had done to her. Then she continued up and over to his collarbone, placing the same gentle kisses and nibbles there. He groaned when she started sucking and kissing the skin where his shoulder and neck met, leaving a light mark there. Cuddy had never thought herself as a woman who would mark her partners, even in high school she hadn't found the fascination that lied in the world of hickeys. Obviously there was something in House that made her change her behaviour. Well duh, said a voice in the same place where the feeling of familiarity had become when they had first kissed. Well she couldn't care less. So what if she started being more possessive with age. This was not the time or place to start thinking about psychology. All the reasonable and complicated thoughts left her head completely when he gripped her waist again and pulled her forcefully against her, making her gasp at the touch of them meeting.

"I can't take this much longer" he panted to her ear and rubbed himself against her in order to get her realize what was missing here.

"Then take me already" she whispered to him and was pleased to find his mouth on hers again. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip and his tongue brushed against it before she parted her lips and let him take her mouth with his tongue. Cuddy kissed backed and pulled his head to her as if it was possible to get anymore closer than they already were with a skirt and pants still on.

House was obviously decided to do something about it because she felt his hands landing on lower back, and then lower to where the skirt's zipper was. He pulled it down just enough to get one of his hands in to stroke her hip and ass, broking the kiss when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"No panties? No thongs, nothing?" He asked bewildered. "You could get sick running naked like this."

She glared at him and nudged their noses together. "Only today. This is the first day in my career or even in my life that I've went anywhere without underwear."

"Must be my lucky day then" he said and kissed her.

"Must be" se agreed and started undoing his pants while he did the same to her zipper and dropped the skirt to her ankles. She stepped out of it, kicking off her heels at the same time, which left her even more shorter than he was. Cuddy started lowering his jeans, while whole time kissing him, first over his ass which she thought very highly of, and then down his thighs to his knees. He flinched a little when she touched his bad thigh with the odious scar. Her heart flinched at his reaction, and ached as she noticed how he blamed himself for doing so.

"Don't" she whispered and took his head between her hands, pulling him into a half hug, nudging her nose to his neck. "You're gorgeous" she continued when bringing her mouth back to his ear and nibbling his earlobe.

Had he been able to House would probably have remarked something about men not supposed to be gorgeous, that only women and cars could wear that term, but he wasn't and he didn't. After all this was Cuddy, and he knew that she meant it, he could feel it. And it didn't feel that bad or strange. Instead he kissed her on the mouth, as gently and deeply as he could manage, his hands wandering around her backside, shoulders, back, ass, back again, feeling her hands do the same to him. Finally they broke the kiss and stared for each other. Cuddy could feel the blood circling around in her veins. His pupils were dilated and both of their breathing was now shallow. House reached behind her and shove all the files, pens and other stuff off her paper, leaving on it only the computer and the phone. Cuddy had let out a mouse like noise when it registered to her what he was doing. She didn't have time to make her objection before he had her sitting on the desk and pushing down to lay on it. He got on top of her, they both kicking away his shoes, socks and jeans. He took his time to get where she was, kissing his way up from her thighs to her abdomen, up to her breasts and then finally to her mouth again.

Cuddy circled House's neck with her arms and enjoyed the feeling of his weight in her. Their legs entwined and his arm found its way around her middle while the other one slid down her thigh to tickle the pit behind his knee. He was just on his way to tease her opening with his palm when the phone rang, broking their kiss and making both of them cover the ears on the phone's side.

"Don't you even think about it" he warned before kissing her again. The phone rang again.

"It might be important" she said and winced at the sound of the phone.

"When isn't it. You're not answering, they can manage without you. With the pay checks you're writing them you'd imagine they can do their job without you."

"We're going to have migraines from the ringing, it's killing the mood."

"You answering that phone will be killing the mood. Cuddy" he warned her as she reached one of her arms and picked up the phone.

"Cuddy. Wilson" Cuddy looked down at House whose head was now resting on her chest and who groaned after he found out who was to thank for interrupting a more than a pleasant moment. He got some comfort from the sight of Cuddy rolling her eyes, not keen on the phone conversation either. "Haven't seen him" she finally said after listening for awhile and smiled to him. He grinned back and lifted his head. He leaned down to kiss her throat, getting a glare from her. "Yes, I did release him from the clinic" she shut her eyes frustrated. He rolled his eyes and started stroking her thigh again. "No, he wasn't here, he phoned and whined and I gave him a brake cause I wasn't in the mood for his attitude" she smiled at his lifted brows and gasped when House decided to pay back by pushing two of his fingers inside of her. "No, nothing's wrong…" she did her best to keep her voice normal and he did everything to make her fail. "Jimmy I gotta go, hope you'll find him" she finally said and fumbled the phone back to its place. "You're horrible."

"No I'm not. You never call him Jimmy, only I call him that" he remarked while moving his fingers inside her.

"Wasn't thinking straight. Just wanted to get rid of him" she said and arched her neck.

"You really want him to find me, cause in that case I should probably get going" he smirked down to her as she grabbed his arm to keep it where it was.

"You move and I'll fire your sorry ass" she said in the most administrative voice she was capable of producing at the moment.

"Love it when you get all bossy on me" he said and leaned into kiss her, her other hand clutching his hair, other one still holding his arm.

He slid a third finger into her, making her arch against him. She was hot and wet for him and he thought that just knowing that could've been his undoing. Cuddy responded to his strokes and groans with her own touches and moans. They moved against each other kissing, moaning and enjoying every moment.

"House…" she begged but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this to end yet. "Greg" she moaned when his fingers came to touch with her clit. That was it. Nobody ever used his first name, no one but Stacy. Cuddy certainly hadn't called him that for years, but now…

House slid his fingers out of her and placed his erection right at her opening. Cuddy closed her leg around him, urging him to take her. She couldn't bare it anymore. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel him, inside her, around her, she just wanted him, every way possible. He started slowly and gently but she was having none of it. Cuddy arched herself to meet him and to make him slide full length in at once, they both groaning at the feeling. He steadied himself for awhile before she opened her eyes and kissed him. He slid almost the whole way out and then back in again with a one forceful thrust, and then again, and again. He set up a rhythm for them that was fast but still too slow. Cuddy met his every thrust and urged him to move faster, congratulating herself for choosing a desk that was solid enough to take them.

"I want you" he suddenly breathed into her ear as the rhythm was getting faster.

"I guessed that" she answered a bit taken aback by his odd confession.

"No" he shook his head and lifted it so that he could see her eyes and vice versa. "I want you" he emphasized the last word and in the haze of her ecstasy she realized that he was saying something much more.

The realisation faded from her mind when the waves of pure pleasure started growing inside her. "Oh good…" she started when he suddenly placed a between them and his thumb to her clit, massaging it gently. He was ready to reach the peak, but he didn't want to get there before she did.

"C'mon Cuddy, come for me. Just a little bit more… I know you can do it honey, just a bit and we're there…" he coaxed her onwards with pet names and words that he wasn't sure if she even heard. She pulled his head to her so that she was able to kiss him, and just like in the dream, just when she was ready to reach the peak with him, he closed her into his arms and they swallowed each other's moans as the climax hit them hard and made them shiver together. They kept on placing little kisses to each other's lips as the stars and light started dimming down and their pulses slowed down from the heart attack zone the had been just a while ago. House was still inside her as he softy collapsed on top of her.

"Greg" she whispered while moving her fingers trough his hair.

"No" was his grunt from her side, thought the use of his first name the second time didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What 'no'?" She asked looking down at him.

"'No' you can't start feeling guilty or reasonable about this yet. My leg is going to hurt like hell in a while and it's worth it because that was just the most amazing experience I've possibly ever had with someone alive, and you don't get undermine it before my afterglow is gone, so…" Cuddy lifted her brows at him, which he of course didn't see, and then smiled. His ranting was absolutely adorable, not that he'd see it that way, but it was. It meant that this had meant something to him, and that meant the world for her. So she shut her eyes and continued to smooth his hair.

After a couple of minutes he started to shiver, and thought it wasn't cold to her she had to acknowledge that he didn't have a human body to keep him warm. Plus his leg was probably killing him already.

"Okay, up you go" she said and pushed him a little as he groaned.

"But m…" he started but shut his mouth quickly.

"You were going to say mom, weren't you" she smiled, knowing a bit about how his head worked.

"Realized what it would meant" he said and shivered, not from the cold this time. He gently got out her and of her and winced as his legs touched the floor.

"You need your pills" Cuddy said and slipped down from the desk.

"Countenancing your employees to drug use. My, my, what would the board say. That's not suitable for a young administrator as yourself" he felt happy and light and of course dealing with positive feelings was to him same as dealing with any other kind of feelings; sarcasm.

"Shut up, lay down" she said and pointed to her couch before grabbing his jeans from the ground and starting to search his Vicodins. He kissed her on the top of her head and limped to the couch.

A/N: So there it was, hoped you liked it. I can't really say if it's good or not, cause it's really hard to be a critic to your own work right after writing it. That's why I hope you tell me how I did. Was it good, bad, too something, too little of something alse, and, the million dollar question, shall I continue?? R&R 3


	3. Aftertime

_"'No' you can't start feeling guilty or reasonable about this yet. My leg is going to hurt like hell in a while and it's worth it because that was just the most amazing experience I've possibly ever had with someone alive, and you don't get undermine it before my afterglow is gone, so…" Cuddy lifted her brows at him, which he of course didn't see, and then smiled. His ranting was absolutely adorable, not that he'd see it that way, but it was. It meant that this had meant something to him, and that meant the world for her. So she shut her eyes and continued to smooth his hair._

"Shut up, lay down" she said and pointed to her couch before grabbing his jeans from the ground and starting to search his Vicodins. He kissed her on the top of her head and limped to the couch. (CH2)

House watched Cuddy sleep. She had given him his pills and even a glass of water to take them with. After taking them he had snatched her from her hips and pulled her on him before placing them so that she was laying in his arms between him and the couch's back. Cuddy had tried to protest, but he hadn't given in.

"For crying out loud, House!"

"You were, just a minute ago" he grinned down at her.

"Ugh. We should get our clothes on. You should get going, I…" she glanced at her desk and sighed. "Should do some major cleaning up."

"Clothes are overrated."

"Seriously. We could get sick, running naked like this" she smiled up to him.

"We're not running, perfectly safe" he retorted, not affected by her use of his earlier words.

"Fine" Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed her head on his chest.

It had been a half an hour, hour at the most, since she had fell asleep. He hated to wake her, but they really needed to get moving. And it was getting a bit chilly.

"Hey" he whispered and moved her dark curls away from her forehead. He got moaning as an answer. House chuckled. "C'mon Cuddly-Cuddy. We need to get dressed."

"You said that clothes are overrated" she said, still keeping her eyes shut.

"I did, and they are, but…" he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave the couch either, but there was something telling him that sharing aftertime with your boss on her couch was something not to be prolonged more than necessary.

"Oh fine" she gave in and opened her eyes.

"Hello sunshine" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"This is so weird."

"What?"

"Us. Laying on my couch, after…" she nodded towards her desk.

He hadn't even thought about it, but yeah. It was weird. It was everything that a man could, and would, dream about. Except if the man happened to be Greg House. Sure he had dreamt about her naked, and maybe something more, every now and then, but the fact that this, showing affection, felt normal, was a sign that everything wasn't normal.

"I know."

They kept silent for awhile before he got enough. "Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"What is it that you're turning over and over in that pretty little head of yours? I can hear the wheels turning."

She looked like a scared kitten for a second before she gathered her voice and asked "Was this it?"

"Was this what?" He asked confused.

"Was this "the time". You know. The time that has to happen because it has been coming for so long, but after that everything kinda falls into place again, and thought things aren't exactly the same, they haven't really changed that much" she looked up to him and her eyes were pleading without her knowing it. House looked into them and made a decision for himself.

"As long as you want this going on, it's staying on" he said and kissed her. She was hesitating for a split second, but after that the answer was sweet and deep.

Cuddy's lips were soft and full. A bit like a marshmallow, except that these were especially slick. They melted against House's lips and he nibbled and sucked them before urging her lips apart with his tongue. It was met by hers and they slid against each other. Scraping the teeth, the tongue, tickling the palate. While his other arm was still around her, his other arm started stroking her hip, buttocks, lower back, getting moans and little cries of acceptation from her. Hers was doing the same thing and he grunt as her hand stopped to his ass and squeezed it.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that" she breathed before kissing him again.

"You're more than welcome to do it any time you want, honey"

"That's the second time you've called me that. Keep it going."

"Your word…"

And then there were no words, just little moans and cries from both of them. And then a deep groan as Cuddy squeezed something else.

"Cuddy…"

"If I remember correctly, you did some great things with your fingers a not so long time ago. I'm planning on showing you, that being buried in this office hasn't eaten my skills" she grinned and put her mouth back on the mark she had left on him earlier, licking and nibbling it so that it became red and more clearer again.

He felt a pinch in his chest, thinking about where and how she had exactly gathered those skills. And with whom. He stopped thinking it when she showed how skilful she really was.

Cuddy's fingers wrapped around him and he twitched and gasped at the sensation of his heat wrapped inside the cool fingers. House kept one arm wrapped around her and with another hand started playing with her breast, drawing circles on her delicate skin and teasing the nipple. She started moving her hand, pumping him gently and placing kisses on his throat. He buried his head in her hair when her thumb brushed his head. He lifted his head to see her as she let go of him to first lick her fingers and then starting up again. The pumping grew faster and he hold her tight with his hands on her ass and breast. Cuddy's fingers were slick and slid easily on him as she teased and pumped, let go and pumped again. House groaned in her hair and felt his breathing growing more shallow. The stars started gathering behind his eyes when he felt her lips on his nipple and her grip coming firmer. It took all his willpower to do so, but he managed to move his hand from her breast to her hand and make her let go of him. She looked up confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he panted and hold on to her hand. She had got him even more harder than he had been on the desk, and he wasn't planning on wasting it on his release when she was there next to him. He wanted to come all over the couch he could do that at home. "Get up."

"What?" She had no idea what was his point. He obviously wanted her, so what, he planned to stop now?

"C'mon, sit up."

Cuddy did as she was told and after awkwardly sitting up House moved so that they were both sitting. Then he took her by her hips and lifted to sit on his thighs. The right one didn't take the situation all too well, but the last Vicodins were still carrying their charm, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. It seemed that his plan had opened to her too for her eyes started sparkling again and her lips curled into a beautiful smile. Next her lips were on his as she started kissing him while his hands came to rest on her buttocks. After a minute or two Cuddy lifted herself so that he was right under her opening and their lips parted as she sat down, taking him the whole way in. She gasped and he groaned for the sensation. He was ready to pop in any minute and her slick and warm walls around him were driving him even closer to the release.

Their lips crashed together and they started moving, the rhythm going from zero to hundred in seconds. Cuddy felt more full than ever and she was positive that he was growing bigger and bigger inside her. House broke the kiss and buried his head to her breasts that were bouncing in front of his eyes, kissing, nibbling and sucking, which made Cuddy pant and wrap her hands around his neck in order to stay where she was. They were totally lost in their own world and came crashing down when the worst possible thing to happen, happened.

"Cuddy?" Heard Wilson's voice and a knock on the door.

House bit his lip to smother a flow of curses that went through his mind. Cuddy had freeze to the spot and her hold on his neck had came more stable as she had turned to look at the door. She looked back to him, her eyes widened and the passion replaced with fear of getting caught by the moralkeeper. She looked like she was going to shout something to him and House put his hand to her mouth and another to her hip to keep her still. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to reassure her.

"Cuddy? You there?" Wilson's voice came again and both the voice and the knock were louder than the first time.

House moved a little which would've made Cuddy gasp if his hand hadn't been on her mouth. He took it away and she whispered "We can't do this."

He moved so that their bodies were together and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes we can" he whispered to her ear and moved his hips. She started moving again to keep the friction where she wanted it, burying her head to his neck to keep quiet.

"Cuddy!" Was Wilson's last try before they heard, or assumed, that he left.

"Greg" she cried and hold on to him as if she would drown if she'd let go. She ride him closer and closer, panting and grunting. He felt like exploding and felt her tremble as she was getting there too.

"Cuddy, honey" he said before she let out a cry and bit her lips to his shoulder when the climax hit her, the whole world coming full of snow behind her eyelids. Her walls pumped him to the end so that it took him one more lift of hips before falling apart, clutching to her while giving all he had left from their earlier rendezvous.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Her voice was quiet as their heartbeats started slowing back to normal.

"This seems like a way to go" he answered and pulled her hair gently so that she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She chuckled and kissed him again, deep.

"You need to get going. And you know what I mean" she said glaring at his grin.

"Yeah, so much things to write a memo about. The nurses need to know that they can start cashing their bets."

A/N: So, I was asked to write couchaction and I did. It became a bit more smuttier and I predicted, and it's mostly from House's POV this time. As always, I hope you like, I hope you tell me if you didn't and preferably even if you did. Keep the graces and crtitic coming. And to those who have already done so; Thank you thank you thank you, I love you all. And I'm amazed that there's people who've put my story to their favourites. You make me really happy 3

P.S There shouldn't be as much writing errors than last time seeing how it's now 3 pm, not am like then )


	4. The outside world

_"What am I gonna do with you?" Her voice was quiet as their heartbeats started slowing back to normal._

_"This seems like a way to go" he answered and pulled her hair gently so that she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She chuckled and kissed him again, deep._

_"You need to get going. And you know what I mean" she said glaring at his grin._

_"Yeah, so much things to write a memo about. The nurses need to know that they can start cashing their bets." (CH3)_

"I've been looking for you" House heard Wilson's voice while limping towards his office.

It had took them another half an hour to get their clothes on and hair straight enough to look decent. Cuddy had glared at him for the memo comment, but hadn't said anything about talking to people. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell Wilson what was going on, probably not, but even if he had, he wouldn't. Knowing Jimmy he would have a stroke. After which he would make House feel guilty about sleeping with the boss without a plan on how to make it live. They didn't need anyone else's input on their… situation.

"You've found me" he simply said and continued to walk.

"Where the hell have you been? Your staff didn't know where you were."

"I had my pager."

"You didn't answer it! Not that I would except you to but still."

"Well the kids could obviously live without me for five minutes, they haven't paged me yet, so where's the fire? Told your wife you're cheating her?" He stopped just outside his office and turned to see Wilson's glare.

"You were gone more than five minutes. Where were you?"

"Jogging. What is it?"

Wilson sighed. Maybe it was better if he didn't know, that way they couldn't make him testify in court if he'd get caught from something.

"I just missed your company."

"Seriously?" He asked lifting his brows and sneered when his friend bowed his head to 'yes'. "You'd be the first" he said and went to his office.

"And probably last" Wilson said as he caught the door before it closed and got in. "So…" he let it drift and lifted his brows to House who was now sitting behind his desk, popping two Vicodins in his mouth and then lifting his brows in return. "You're honestly not telling me?"

"Can you dishonestly not tell someone something?" He frowned and lifted his feet to his table, wincing when he felt the stretch in his right thigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we're not fond of jogging these days" he answered rubbing the thigh through his jeans, now more wrinkled than this morning when he found them under his bed.

"I heard something about thighs without thigh muscle taking the stress harder than the normal thighs" Wilson tried but just earned a look without amusement. "Even Cuddy didn't know where you were."

"Well now that's shocking, cause I'm known from the fact that I conscientiously tell my boss everything that I'm doing and especially where I'm doing it" House rolled his eyes and started throwing his ball to the roof.

"How's the case?"

"What case?"

"The McCauliff vs. her workplace case. I've been watching Ally McBeal reruns and thought that maybe you were too. The patient, House! You know, the guy with a kidney failure, heart attack and nosebleeds… He came to the clinic for his knee, had hit it to a table's corner. Any of this ring a bell?" Wilson asked while sitting to the chair in front his desk.

"Actually I'm quite sure that McCauliff won that case of hers" House said and got up from his chair starting to the other office in order to get some coffee. "The kids are taking care of it" he said before going trough the glassdoor. He walked to the coffeemaker and poured himself the last drops from the pot. He winced at the taste when sipping it.

"The test came out positive" House suddenly heard Foreman's voice behind him and spilled his coffee on his shirt, cursing under his breath.

"And the reason that you three are here telling me that instead of getting started with his medication is because…" he turned to look at his team standing at the door with lifted brows and then they were out again.

House grunted at his shirt, took a muffin from the basket on the table, put in his mouth and walked back to his office. He put his coffee and muffin to his desk and went behind it to get his sport bag where he kept his change. "He's gonna be fine. He'll be out of here before lunch tomorrow" he said to Wilson and buttoned his shirt open before taking it off and throwing to the bag.

"What is that?" Wilson suddenly asked and got up from the chair.

"What is what?" House asked and eyed his torso frowning.

"That" Wilson said pointing at his shoulder. "Is that…? Yes it is! That's a hickey! Oh my God, House!"

House took a mirror from his drawer and checked the piece of skin between his shoulder and his neck. He couldn't help but grin as he smoothly slid his fingertips against it. He knew he'd felt her nibbling and sucking there, but somehow it hadn't registered in as all that it was. 'She marked me' he thought and his grin widened.

"You were with a hooker? I mean seriously, doesn't your professional responsibilities mean anything to you? You actually got yourself freed from the clinic to get laid… I can't believe you!" Wilson cried and waved his hands.

House lifted his eyebrows at Wilson who rolled his eyes and gave in. "Okay, I can, but still…"

Wilson kept on whining about numerous of random things while and after House had his clean shirt on, Cameron came to tell them that the patient was getting better, her eyes shining and lips smiling once again waiting that he'd actually say something to acknowledge the job well done, which he of course didn't, team went on to do whatever it was they did, he didn't care, and Wilson kept talking, pulling him out of his state of indifference just so he can grunt something in return to a question he didn't really hear. And as the they came to an end all he'd thought about was how he was now a marked man, a thought that didn't sound bad to his ears.

A/N: Sorry if I've been negelecting you. I've just found the amazingly satisfying world of HP slashfics and the writing kinda slipped from my mind, the exact reason why this chapter seems so dull. But don't worry, I'll get to it, and maybe I'll even get the desk scene requested in there somewhere :) So, keep on reviewing, I really like it when you do.


	5. Story and the hateable desk

_Wilson kept on whining about numerous of random things while and after House had his clean shirt on, Cameron came to tell them that the patient was getting better, her eyes shining and lips smiling once again waiting that he'd actually say something to acknowledge the job well done, which he of course didn't, team went on to do whatever it was they did, he didn't care, and Wilson kept talking, pulling him out of his state of indifference just so he can grunt something in return to a question he didn't really hear. And as the they came to an end all he'd thought about was how he was now a marked man, a thought that didn't sound bad to his ears. (CH4)_

It was about five and House had just got Wilson out of his hair. He was closing the sport bag when he heard light steps from the door. He assumed it to be Cameron who had came back after she hadn't got the acknowledgment she was looking for at the first time. He had sent her away, after which he had to listen, or pretend to listen, Wilson to give him hard time for not indulging her. House had been thinking about the mark on his shoulder and wasn't too happy with not knowing how they were going to continue from now on. He was in no mood for their little princess to start nagging.

"You did well, really good, fantastic, amazing really, where would we be without you. This doesn't mean I'll smile to you, hug you, kiss you and under no circumstances does this mean that I would ever go on a date with you" he said with enough meaning in his voice to get the message cross and then lifted his head only to see one shocked and obviously a little hurt Cuddy standing at his door with her bag and coat in her hands.

"Uh" was all she managed with her mouth half open and her eyes wide. "Okay then" she blinked and turned to leave.

"No! Stop" he said and limped to her taking her hand away from the doorknob. "I thought it was Cameron" he explained.

"Oh. Makes sense, somehow, if I really try" she said frowning and smiled.

"What brings you here?"

"I umm…" she stopped and just stared at him. After a while he lifted his brows.

"See, this is how it should be between an employee and his boss, the mutual understanding that deep that it doesn't require words like 'no' and 'can't' and 'lawsuit'. Let's try this the next time I come and ask you for something" he smiled and nodded.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I came here to ask you what you meant with the 'someone alive'?"

"What I meant with what?"

"After we had had…" she nodded.

"It's okay, you can say it, you're a big girl now. Sex. You won't be whipped because of it. Well, not unless you ask to be."

"Ugh. After we had had sex" she said it with conviction. "You said, and I quote 'that was just the most amazing experience I've possibly ever had with someone alive'. It's been driving me nuts since you left" she said and looked at him waiting. "Well? Tell me, or are you one of those gentlemen who won't kiss and tell?" She lifted a brow and smiled.

"I'm just wondering… What's in it for me?" House asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm not especially in a hurry to tell that story to just anyone so I'm just wondering. If I tell you, what's in it for me?"

"Oh for Christ's sake" she huffed and leaned in to kiss him. They hadn't realize they'd been holding hands before she took her away to wrap it around his neck. She deepened it until she got him moaning and then ended it without a warning. "So, the cadaver?" She said and stepped away from him.

"Well, I was waiting for a dinner or at least a bottle of wine, but okay. It was my fifth autopsy class in med school. The professor took us to a corpse he had already prepared for us and told us to take an example before giving us our own to cut into" he started telling while walking behind his desk.

"We had to work in pairs" she said frowning. "And you got your own?" Only a doctor could be jealous of something like that.

"Well, they didn't exactly give me one of my own…" he said and grinned.

"Ah" she nodded. "you scared your pair away." Sounded exactly like him, even then.

"Something like that. Anyway, I got this 25-year-old and asked what it was that had killed her. The professor said that she had just slipped into coma and they didn't know what it was."

"They hadn't opened her?"

"Family didn't want to."

"But they wanted to give her to med students to cut into pieces?"

"She had donated her body to the science. And anyway, you wanna tell this story or are you going to pipe down so I can tell it right?"

She stayed quiet and he nodded while sitting to his chair, leg still a little sore from the earlier.

"I opened her, perfectly as only I can, and in the end of the class I was totally wrapped into the fascinating world of a human body and knew what had killed her. Told my professor who told me I might be cut for something after all."

"Aww… That's so sweet" Cuddy said and walked towards him.

"It is?" He asked frowning.

"Well yeah. You know, how your professor's words meant so much to you. But I still don't get it, he was alive wasn't he?" She asked and sat on his desk.

"It wasn't the professor's words, it was the autopsy and being the one to find out what was wrong with her" House said as if appalled of the idea to actually give a damn about anything that any of his professors had ever said.

"I should've known. And that's the big story?" she said and shook her head.

"Nobody said a word about it's size" he said and shrugged. "I hate that desk" he then informed her out of the blue.

"Come again?" She blinked and looked down at the brown basic desk made out of oak.

"That desk, that thing you're sitting on, I hate it, want it gone, send it to desks' graveyard cause I don't want it."

"Oh I don't want to hear this but I have to. What's wrong with this desk?"

"It's too…"

"Desk-like?"

"It screams severity, professionalism, someone to give a damn" he said and made a face towards the desk.

"And that's bad because…?"

"I don't give a damn. Don't want to mislead people"

"Oh please" she exclaimed. "You're the king of avoidance when it comes to telling the truth. You'll tell people how the things really are only when the facts prove you right."

"Is that so? Tell me Cuddy, when's the last time I lied to you. About anything except for why I wasn't doing my clinic duty. When's the last time you've caught me lying to you about something that really meant something?" House asked and folded his arms to his chest waiting. Cuddy chuckled as if it would be a piece of cake to come up with something he had lied about, but when she started thinking about it. He had been sarcastic, annoying, over dramatic, but to say that he'd lied…"

"I don't know."

"That's cause I don't lie."

"I guess you don't" she said happily surprised and they stared at each other for a long moment, before it became too much for him and he had to say something.

"So this mean I get my old desk back?"

"Oh for crying out loud. Your old desk doesn't exist anymore. A patient went through it, remember? You cut your leg when it went to pieces."

"You saying that that was the only desk made of glass in the east coast? It wasn't even my fault it broke, why do I have to suffer?" He whined and had Cuddy sighing.

"Your not getting a new desk while you have one that works perfectly" she said and hopped down.

"And if it doesn't work anymore?" House asked a glint in his eyes.

"If you broke this desk" she pointed first the desk and then him. "You will have to share with Wilson, cause I'm not buying you new one before the next time someone bursts in to harm you. And that person should have an axe with them too because that's the only way they could've hurt the desk."

"Fine" he grunted and made a mental memo to come up with something to get rid of the table.

"Oh c'mon, don't pout" she said and fake pouted, which made him pout even more. "Oh Housy…" she said and sat to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Housy? Yuck" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't get all cute with me Cuddy, I'm depending on you to be my bitchy she-devil boss. I mean, that's what this whole relationship grounds on."

"You call this a relationship?"

"Yeah. You know, both equal in bed and on the desk and against the shower wall."

"Oh, okay then. Shut up" she said smiling and crashed their lips together.

A/N: I know, I know... I'm sorry, I'm being angsty because my teacher didn't like this essay that I thought was really good and had really good time writing it too. So, I had to write something to prove myself I can, and I don't really have that drawerstory concept down, so I didn't want to leave this one waiting, but for the action... You'll have to wait till I stop being angsty... :( (Aren't I'm using you like a diary)


	6. The desk can stay

A/N: On the desk, next to the desk, under the desk... I might change the scenary a little :)

_"You call this a relationship?"_

_"Yeah. You know, both equal in bed and on the desk and against the shower wall."_

_"Oh, okay then. Shut up" she said smiling and crashed their lips together. (CH5)_

Cuddy had had every intension to just take her things and leave the hospital to go home and have a nice relaxing bath, take her mind off from things she wasn't so keen on thinking at the moment. One of them being the "relationship" with House. But of course, when you started thinking of not thinking House, you started thinking House, and after you started thinking House you were… thinking him. The comment about 'someone living' had been on her mind couple of times during the day, though she hadn't exactly decided to lose her sleep over it. She was already in the lobby when she made a mental note to ask about it later and had right after asked herself something: why not go and ask about it now? So Cuddy had took her things and headed to House's office which to her surprise still had lights on though the case was solved and clock was heading towards being five o'clock. Obviously it wasn't only House's lucky day.

Cuddy had looked at him putting his stuff together, noticing that he had a different shirt on than he had had during their meeting earlier that day. She let herself in and was taken aback by his ranting before getting to know what it was about. And though she did think that House's apparent hate towards the new more solid desk wasn't very mature for a man his age, she was aware who she was dealing with, and took it all in names of fun. After all, not just any man could make a conversation concerning a desk as interesting as this.

Cuddy kissed him hard, her things long forgotten to the middle of his office floor, and stood up enough to sit back down straddling him. House groaned trough the kiss and she could feel him hardening under her. Had he always been this durable, or was it the hard training that had given him the kind of ability that even some younger men than himself would be jealous about? Cuddy herself was going to be exhausted tonight and she knew that women were more resistant than men.

"God Cuddy… If I'd known what you're capable of…" House panted when they had to stop for some air.

"You'd what? Pined even more after me? You should know by now that I don't enjoy the suffering of a living object" she smiled and kissed him again, rubbing her specific centre on his and moaned in unison with the man she had for years been attracted to.

"Haven't pined after you" he said his voice harsh and took a firm grip from her hair as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth and slid it smoothly against hers. Cuddy responded to the kiss and moaned when his right hand let go of her hair to slide across her back and settled to her ass where she could feel it giving her a slight squeeze.

"Like hell" she said before gently nibbling his lower lip and then getting up from his lap. House looked at her puzzled and couldn't hold in the little sound of protest. "You didn't let me finish what I started earlier" Cuddy said her eyes twinkling and kneeled in front of him. He looked at her, intrigued to see if she'd actually do what she was promising. His office wasn't as secured as hers was and though most of the hospital staff had already left for home, or was just about to, it was still possible for someone to walk in on them.

Cuddy grinned to the look on his face and then to the bulge on in his jeans. She pressed her hand flat against it and felt the twitch as House's head bent back and he stifled a moan. The she opened the zipper and pushed his boxers down enough to free his length that was once again growing to its full measurements. She blew cold air to his monument of manhood and had his whole body shivering. Cuddy licked his head with the tip of her tongue and swirled her tongue around the head before placing little kisses all the way to the base of his growing erection. She massaged it sucked the head to her mouth where she kept on playing with her tongue.

"Cuddy, please…" she heard House saying and his hands going to her head, pressing her head slightly more towards his crouch where the need for attention was more and more immediate with every passing second. A fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by Cuddy who was enjoying her moment of full power over him, for once. At the exact second when she finally decided to release him from his agony, there was someone who had just moments ago decided against such a thing.

"I want to talk with you" said Cameron who burst in without even as little as a warning, not that there was usually a need for such a thing, but the moment House was forced to lift his head up again he cursed himself for teaching such bad habits to the most intuitive of his minions. He suppressed a groan as he moved his chair, this way forcing Cuddy too to move, closer towards the desk. In Cuddy's situation it meant that she was now under the desk, cramped in with his legs, and an ache that she was determined to take care of, making him suffer a little was an enjoyable plus.

"Would you care if I said that the feeling's not mutual?" Cuddy could hear House asking as he took his hands from her head and placed them onto his desk.

"No" was Cameron's answer and Cuddy could imagine the younger doctor to fold her arms to her chest, ready to fight him over whatever it was that she so desperately wanted. There was usually two options for that, an apology, for which Cuddy had thought that the girl would've already learned not to wait for, and acknowledgement, for which Cuddy knew that the girl would never learn not to wait nor fight for. "I am sick and tired of you never giving us credit for what we do." Ah, so it was the latter.

"No, what you're sick and tired of is that I never give you credit for what you do" House said emphasizing the word you so that Cameron knew exactly what he meant.

"Not true!" She huffed and got Cuddy to roll her eyes. She was getting bored eavesdropping and concentrated once again to the task in hand… or mouth, as it was. She lowered her head and took him in without anymore teasing, not that he'd see it that way.

House bit his lip and earned a frown from Cameron. "You okay?" She asked concerned and dropped her hands as she started to walk towards him. "Is it your leg…?" She was cut off by House who waved his hand to stop her from coming closer.

"I'm fine" he said and almost gasped and cursed at the same time when Cuddy squeezed his balls at the time of her sucking.

"Fine, be that way. But I'm not giving in with this. I didn't take this job, just so that you could…" she was once again cut off.

"First of all, you didn't take this job, you applied for it, which means I gave it to you. Second.. oh God" this time he couldn't stop himself and he had to shut his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate on the girl in front of him instead of the woman all over him. "But um… You're right, definitely. Cameron, good job today. Your input was very much valued."

"Now you're just being patronising, would it kill you to even once mean a compliment when you say it?" Cameron wasn't giving in as he had hoped, Cuddy on the other hand, was.

"Cameron… I'm not in the mood for this, nor am I in the condition for this talk. I really don't give a damn if you think that I'm being mean. You're a doctor for heaven's sake, you shouldn't need someone to verify your actions every two seconds, and I'm in no need of someone who can't stand their ground on their own" he wasn't sure if his ranting was making sense, actually he forgot what he'd said right after he'd said it, but his mind really wasn't in his head at the moment, or was, but not in the right one to be talking with Cameron, who now looked like she was ready to either punch him or cry. Luckily for him she just shook her head and looked turned to leave. To House's discomfort she turned back.

"What are those?" She asked and waved towards Cuddy's things that were lying on the floor. Crap, why hadn't they done something about those…

"Now you've caught me, they're mine, just don't tell anyone, will you? They don't like to play ball with me anymore if they know that I like to wear dresses" he said faking a scared look, and obviously Cameron had had enough for she didn't push it but semi-stormed out of the room. Just in time not to hear House's groan when Cuddy's chuckle caused vibration that went straight from his now pulsing erection to his toes and fingertips. He moved his hands back to her head and moaned when the rhythm fastened so that the stars started once again to gather behind his eyes. The warm feeling that started where her lips enveloped him found its way to his abdomen and he could feel the heap becoming closer.

"God Cuddy, please… Harder honey…" Cuddy took him as far in as she could without gagging and sucked and licked with as much pressure that she was able to use, being sure that her cheek muscles would be sore in the morning. House moved his hips in the same rhythm and was already panting heavily when he let out a harsh grunt and bit hard on his lower lip as his seed filled Cuddy's hot, wet mouth while she drank every drop from him before licking him clean.

He moved his chair away from the desk so that she was able to crawl out from under it and stand up, flexing her muscles. She smiled down at his drowsy look and clad him back in his boxers and jeans. She jumped a little when his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and took it his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. "The desk can stay" he breathed and made her laugh softly before being pulled back on his lap. Cuddy knew it was a bad idea, but it just felt so damn good that she thought of letting it slip for awhile. She placed her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling when she felt his wrapping around her middle. A relationship, eh? She could be convinced to consider it.

A/N: I'm sorry for anything you wan't me to feel sorry for considering the text. I'm especially sorry for the monument of manhood laugh that one I'm really sorry for, it's awful, and I promise to never use it again.


	7. Morning after

_"The desk can stay" he breathed and made her laugh softly before being pulled back on his lap. Cuddy knew it was a bad idea, but it just felt so damn good that she thought of letting it slip for awhile. She placed her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling when she felt his wrapping around her middle. A relationship, eh? She could be convinced to consider it. (CH6)_

They had made a mistake. Not that it was first in either of their lives, but to make a mistake as simple as this was just ludicrous in Cuddy's opinion. They had stayed wrapped around each other in his chair before she noticed his breath coming more shallow. She gave him two Vicodins and with a déjà vu ushered him to his couch. This time she didn't even try to protest when House pulled her next to him. They had chitchatted for a while. She had wanted to know why Wilson had been so eager to find him earlier.

"Said he missed my company" he answered with lifted brows.

"Seriously?" She asked in awe. He just nodded, just like his friend had done when he himself had asked that question.

"He'd be the first" Cuddy said and turned her head from looking his face back to rest against his chest.

"And probably the last recalling to him" he said with a smile.

"Well… I could miss you sometimes" Cuddy said, knowing that he looked at her but not daring to look up and face his look.

"Could you?"

"I probably would if you wouldn't be such a pain in my butt that I need to be looking for you every other hour or so" she said and draw circles to his chest with her finger. House chuckled at her comment and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I happen to like your butt. Can't see me detaching myself from it anytime soon." The comment had Cuddy rolling her eyes, but she did blush a little. They had stayed that way until they had both fallen asleep.

Cuddy stirred and looked at her watch. It was 7:30. She wasn't alarmed at first, so they had slept in for a couple of hours, that wasn't too bad. It was when she realised that the light in the room was coming from outside she also realised the evident truth, it was morning. They had slept the whole night, curled up on his couch. If she'd had enough time she'd hit her head to the wall, but she didn't and so she just got up from the couch and got to her things while waking House up.

"House! House! For God's sake… Greg!" She shouted while getting her coat on and gathering her bag and scarf from the floor. The man on the couch moaned and opened one of his eyes to look at her before closing it again. She wasn't having this, not now. "It's morning."

"I figured, seeing how we don't exactly live in a place where it would be bright in a winter night" he mumbled and flinched to the sudden touch of his ball been thrown at him. He opened both of his eyes this time and saw a somewhat annoyed Cuddy standing there with an expecting look on her face. "Not a morning person, are we?" He asked and sat up.

"This of course means nothing to you, but some people actually get to work on time."

"Well you're not going to be late. Unless it takes you an hour and a half to get downstairs from here."

"My workday starts at eight." He looked at her for a second confused.

"So it takes you more than half an hour to get downstairs from here?"

"No!" She huffed, obviously irritated. "But I can't show up work early, in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I need to get home and change" she explained as if it should've been the most obvious thing in the world. Which it would've been, if the other participant in the conversation hadn't been House.

"Well off you go then, why're you still standing there?"

"I'm waiting for you" she said and a bewilderment took over the irritation. He would've chuckled at her being so naïve if it hadn't been so utterly adorable. He would've also flinched at the use of a word adorable, specially when it was Cuddy that he used it on, if he hadn't been on his way up from the couch, to his bag next to the desk and then to her.

"Shall we?" Cuddy nodded a stern look on her face and lead the way out of the room, a grinning House right behind her.

They got to one of the elevators before either of them spoke again.

"Do you have your bike?" Cuddy asked and looked up to him.

"M-hm" he nodded.

"Well… That's no good…" she said and frowned.

"Why?"

"Well cause then I can't just drop you to your place cause you don't have anything to come back with. Though I suppose you could drive, but then you'd have both you're bike and your car here which would make no sense" she went on and stared up at the red numbers on the wall that were telling them where they were.

"You're the one that's not making sense, Cuddy. I can drive my bike from here to my flat and then drive it back. Don't see why you should drive me." Cuddy looked at him with a "you-can't-be-serious-look" and huffed.

"You haven't taken your pills yet, your leg's in a horrible condition from yesterday and I'm not letting you to the traffic. You could end up in an accident and kill someone. So… you live closer, should we head there first?"

He was sure that there was logic in there somewhere but seeing how it was him looking at it he just didn't get it.

"Well no, if you live further away the we should first hit your place, then mine and then back to the hospital, if you think that it's entirely necessary for us to come back at all" he lowered his voice just when they heard a bling and the doors opened.

"How does hitting my place first make more sense?" She asked, ignoring his attempt to flirt with her.

"That's how it's done. From far to closer, everybody knows that" he said and sounded like a five-year-old.

"No it isn't and no they don't…" she was going to continue but they were stopped by one James Wilson. The man greeted them and then stopped to actually look at them.

"You look like you'd been driven over by something" he said and looked first at House and then Cuddy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important" she hurried to say, a little too eagerly even to her own ears.

"Not what you were saying couple of hours ago" he had to remark and it took Cuddy all her willpower not to punch the man, but just roll her eyes and fold her arms to her chest. Wilson seemed to be buying it, giving his friend a glare.

"So were you heading somewhere? Together?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yes, I'm taking him to a therapist's evaluation, find out if I'm keeping him or not" Cuddy said and pushed past Wilson who looked questionably at House who just shrugged and followed his boss out from the hospital doors.

Wilson wasn't believing the whole evaluation thing, thinking that this might have something to do with House being freed from the clinic the earlier day. But then again, what was Cuddy planning to do to the man's hooker habits? He frowned and glanced once more at the door before getting to the elevator and pushing the buttons for his floor.

A/N: Hmm... These little fill-ups are unfortunate... Or not, some people seem to actually like them, that's good cause they need to be done, specially cause I hate making chapters that are 10 pages long :) I'd like to thank you who have showed their opinion, and remind you that you liking the story and wanting more, is what keeps me wanting to write, you know what to do


	8. Home sweet home

_A/M: So sorry to keep you waiting, bad things happened, still not in a mood for aome rough action, but this I am in a mood for :)_

_"So were you heading somewhere? Together?" He narrowed his eyes at them._

_"Yes, I'm taking him to a therapist's evaluation, find out if I'm keeping him or not" Cuddy said and pushed past Wilson who looked questionably at House who just shrugged and followed his boss out from the hospital doors._

_Wilson wasn't believing the whole evaluation thing, thinking that this might have something to do with House being freed from the clinic the earlier day. But then again, what was Cuddy planning to do to the man's hooker habits? He frowned and glanced once more at the door before getting to the elevator and pushing the buttons for his floor. (CH7)_

It was December 3rd and Lisa Cuddy had a day off. It was extremely rare situation, well, it would've been couple of months ago, but as it was her time away from the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had increased observably. She had noticed it herself and it was likely that most of the staff had noticed it too. She was, however, the only one to know why it was so. If you didn't count the one person who was actually the cause for such a phenomenon. Dr. Gregory House. The thought of his name was enough to make her smile and that was enough to get her annoyed, well, it would've been couple of months ago, but her annoyance towards her feelings towards House was in the group of things that had changed or vanished within the two to three months they had now "been together". She had feelings towards House, she could admit that, to herself.

They were still the only ones to know what was going on between them. Their fighting and sarcastic comments had developed into discreet inside jokes and hints that only they understood and could smile at when no one else was watching too closely. The only reason why the rest of the people at PPTH hadn't noticed that their relationship was now exactly that ( a relationship ) was that the two arranged show fights every now and then.

"Just so that no one suspects us being involved" he had said when they had lied on her bed the night after waking up in his office. She had practically stormed out the hospital, waiting just enough so that he could catch her. They had driven to Cuddy's house, which had proved to be a mistake of some sort. House had profoundly and utterly seduced her, the two finding their way to her shower from where they moved to her bed. They had both been too exhausted to do anything more than lay in it and in each other's arms, not to mention to actually leave somewhere, even though Cuddy had insisted on them returning to the hospital till the sweet end.

First she had been against of such gesture of juvenility, but when they had been fooling around for a couple of weeks, not fighting and even the sarcasm edging down, they had noticed that some suspicious and intrigued glances had been cast their way. She had finally given in, and their first stage fight ever had turned out to be a great success.

"House!" She had yelled, marching towards him in a corridor full of watching eyes, trying to remember all the times she would've been ready to do more than yell at him like this.

"Dr. Cuddy, what an absolutely unpleasant surprise. I haven't been hoping to see you, and there you are" he had said, going off the script with his first line. She narrowed her eyes before continuing.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for this act of yours! You could've killed the man! His family is in their way to my office, ready to demand that I fire the smartass doctor who played God with their son, husband and father. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire that smartass right here and now?" Cuddy was quite pleased with herself, being certain that her anger was believable, and placing her hands on her hips.

"My ass's hot" he said and started walking away to his office.

"Don't you try and run from this one House!" she exclaimed and went after him.

"Technically I don't run from or to anything" House said and turned to look at her. "Honestly Cuddy, you can't come and yell at me every time I refuse to sleep with you" he raised his voice just enough. She hated his comments about them two sleeping together, now actually more than when they hadn't been doing it, but it had to be said to keep the people from knowing that that was really going on.

"For the record, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last living man on earth! Now I'd appreciate it if you could turn your brains on and explain me what you thought you were doing, spending taxpayers' money in an operation with high death rate on someone with a kidney failure and not even asking from the next of kin?" They stood silent for awhile before Cuddy lifted her brows.

"Oh sorry, I thought you just answered your own question."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, leaned so near that their lips almost met and whispered "Right now I am saying something that makes you at least flinch, in stead of telling you to meet me at my place tonight and spend the time indulging me with those well paid fingers of yours." She smiled, he shivered and then she turned and walked away with a victorious smile, everyone else thinking that she just won the fight.

"You know Cuddy, you should seriously think about taking a day off to take that stick from your…!"

"Thank you, House!" Cuddy interrupted without turning to look back. House had probably looked as defeated as he ever can, and headed to his office where he had sat down and smiled.

Now she was in a mal, trying to figure out what to buy to whom. Most of her girlfriends were easy to find something to, and Wilson would be happy with a good book or a painting, but then there was him. What to buy, what to do…? She went around the shops and as guessed she easily found some very nice earrings, scarves and candlesticks to her friends. She even found a new detective novel and a book of all the most rarest malignancy types of the world. It had been four and a half hours and she was ready to go home, but…

"What on earth could he want?" She thought out loud before starting to chuckle to a thought of a year's Vicodinbottles, a nice red bow wrapped around them. She sighed and glanced around to see if there'd be something inspiring that would jump on her and demand to buy it, but there wasn't. So she headed home.

"Honey, I'm home" Cuddy said to herself after closing the front door behind her.

"Good, have any food on you?" She jumped with a scream and landed against her wall holding her chest.

"House!" She exclaimed sounding desperate. "You could've given me a cardiac arrest for crying out loud."

"Nah, not on your age and fitness" he said and leaned against the wall opposite from her who now rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, happy now?" He asked and came to kiss her. "Mmm… Don't know about food but you've definitely got the dessert" he smirked.

Cuddy slapped his chest playfully and started buttoning her coat open. "I thought you were supposed to come back tomorrow." House had been talking in a conference at Miami, a job he wasn't willing to do before she had threatened to go to a celibate. She wouldn't had, and he probably knew that too, but it had worked.

"Was done, came home. No point staying where you don't want to stay" he said and shrugged.

"Okay. Wait… How much was it?"

"How muchy whatty a what now?"

"The hotel bill, how much?" She asked and put her coat to rack.

"How should I know?"

"You did check out, didn't you? They usually give you the bill at that point" Cuddy took her shopping from the floor and went to the bedroom. He followed her.

"I always tell them to send it to you at the hospital, haven't you noticed?" He asked and sat on her bed.

"Well yeah, but you came here, and I live here, so it was easy for you to assume that you'd run into me in a one point or another, so why couldn't you just bring the bill with you?" She had opened her cupboard doors, where she had been able to see House's things between hers for a couple of weeks now, and kneeled to the floor to put the gifts there to wait the wrapping day.

"Who was it who said that you shouldn't mix work and pleasure, I wonder."

"Ugh, it wouldn't've been mixing things, it would've been practical. Hmm, that said I now understand why you didn't bring it with you" she turned to smile at him before he dropped his cane to the floor and laid down. They were silent for awhile before Cuddy could hear him sigh.

"You okay?" She put the last package in, closed the doors and stood up. House was laying on her bed, his eyes closed and his forehead in a frown. "Hey" she laid down beside him, placing a hand on his chest which his hand covered.

"I've been thinking" he started and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Uh-oh" she said smiling before she caught his expression and softened. "Sorry. What about? Did something happen in Miami?"

He shook his head. "What are we doing?" This time his eyes went to hers and she could see them shining as blue as ever, full of mixed emotions and thought that he had obviously been hatching for some time.

"What are we doing?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's now been what, three months?"

"Give or take" her time to nod.

"And nobody knows about us. We've actually gone to great lengths to keep it that way."

"That's what's bothering you? That we're not open with our… with this?" She asked frowning. Wasn't that supposed to be her worry? Who took the pen and decided to rewrite their characters?

"Relationship, Lis, that's what this is. Not some meaningless sexfling that we could cut off. We have dinners, dates, we talk, we sleep at each other's places, we…" he swallowed and his voice dropped so that it was hard for her to hear the last part of what he was saying over the blood thumping in her head. "Make love" House lifted the hand that had been covering hers to lightly brush it against her cheek.

"You called me Lis" Cuddy said after a long moment of silently staring at each other.

"You call me Greg all the time" he said and smiled slightly.

"When we're having…" she stopped and gave him a wide smile "When we make love, I do. But you never call me Lis, you call me…"

"Honey. Sweetheart. Baby. Love." Half of her body was now laying on top of his and she laid her forehead on his.

"You've never called me 'love' before" she whispered, her eyes now closed.

"I was alone in my hotel room, I was thinking how I'd start if I'd call you."

"Oh? But you didn't call me."

"Couldn't after I realized what I'd say."

"Which was?"

"I'm missing you my love."

It was said loud enough to be clearly heard. Shivers went through her as she lost her breath and it sounded more sweet, more sure and more meaningful than any of the 'I love you's in the world.

A/M: I'm crying, don't know if it's because it's so sweet or because it's so cheeeeeeeesy... Anyway, didn't you like it? How can you say that? Explain yourself!


	9. Big words under the table

A/N: I have to warn you guys so you won't dissapoint while reading, no hard action here, sorry :(

_"I'm missing you my love."_

_It was said loud enough to be clearly heard. Shivers went through her as she lost her breath and it sounded more sweet, more sure and more meaningful than any of the 'I love you's in the world. (CH8)_

'I don't wanna know what he's up to, but I have this fear that if I don't go he'll do something worse" Cuddy thought while walking towards the conference room. She had had a message telling her to meet House there. Why, she had no idea, but it couldn't be anything good. It had been a week since their "moment" and they had spent it coming up with the most ridiculous ways to "come out" so to speak. His ideas were of course in another universe and she still wasn't sure if they should really tell anyone. What would happen the next time she'd be defending him against the procedures and possibly even laws?

She reached the room and went in, her brows already in a frown. "House?" The man was nowhere to be seen and the room was otherwise empty if you didn't count the boards that had been set up for some presentation. 'Possibly something to do with the new wing they were planning', she thought while eyeing the pictures of the boards. "Gree-eeg..." No answer. "Fine" she sighed and sat down to one of the chairs. She had just noticed that all the blinds were shut when something gripped her ankles, making her jump a little and let out a scared cry. She looked down and saw hands she knew very well.

"What on earth do you think you're doing down there?" Cuddy asked and lowered her head to look under the big conference table where she could see House sitting with his own head bowed.

"Thought I lost something, but it seems I just found it" he said and next Cuddy was being pulled down from the chair and under the table, her objections and wriggling ignored. House pulled her under him and grinned.

"No" Cuddy said looking straight into his eyes and trying to block the feelings that those blue crystals roused in her.

"'No' what?" House asked and started to caress her cheek with his left hand, his right one under her head.

"'No' we wont do it in the hospital's _conference room_!" She noticed she had started to whisper after getting under the table and her sentence came out as a hiss, more than a hard objection.

"Do what?" Cuddy scowled at his mock innocence voice and tried to push his hand away from her face.

"As if you wouldn't know what I mean."

"Well I can't say that I'd know exactly what goes on in that complex mind of yours…"

"Of mine?" She simply got a nod.

"…but I could try to guess. So what you're saying that we can't do, is it this?" House asked and brushed her temple with his lips. "Or this?" His lips found the crook of her neck where he tasted her with a quick lick of his tongue, Cuddy summoning all her willpower not to moan or move to encourage him. "Or were you maybe talking about this?" He asked and kissed her hard. It took a second or two but she did eventually melt to it, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

The smoothness of his lips surprised her every time, even after he had started shaving so that she could avoid the rash it gave her every time they had been making out. His tongue brushed first her lower lip and then the upper, trying to get her open up to him. She parted her lips enough for him to conquer her mouth with his tongue. Hers joined in the game and she forgot that there was a very good reason why she had been objecting this a bit earlier.

Cuddy moaned when House's hand moved from her back to her butt and squeezed, pressing their lower halves more together so she could feel him, all of him.

"I've been hard since I left your place this morning" he whispered to her ear while they were filling their lungs with air once again. They usually had sex, or made love as they both insisted correcting each other now, every morning before getting up, or if they didn't then at least one of them got off from something that the other had woken them up with. This morning hadn't been an exception. Cuddy had woken up early, which had woken him up and they had had a luxuriously long morning in bed. A satisfying one too.

"You're unbelievable. If I didn't know better I'd think that you're a teenager" Cuddy chuckled and sighed when she felt him rub himself to her.

"I'm having more action than I did when I was" he panted and parted her legs with his left one.

"You're kidding?" She asked in awe and got a shook of his head in replay.

"I did have some, I always have, but there was more important things at the time" he said and busied himself with her earlobe.

"Like what?" She breathed and watched him lifting himself to look at her.

"Medicine" House shrugged and Cuddy chuckled.

"Glad to see your priorities have changed since then" she said and then remembered where they were. "House, we gotta stop this."

"No we don't" he answered and tried to kiss her silent, failing as she pushed him gently.

"Yes, we do. I mean closets and overtime office's are one thing, but this is practically being in the open."

"Well, we did talk about letting everyone know, didn't we?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No we didn't. We talked about letting Wilson know, then your team, and maybe the rest of the hospital, but never did we talk about having a rendezvous in the open where every doctor, nurse and patient can see us."

"You ashamed of me?" He asked with a hurt voice and if she hadn't seen the glint in his eyes she would've believed it.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm in love with you" she said annoyed while trying to get away from him. She stopped when she realized what she had said. They had never said it like that. There had been that "moment" a week ago, and there were all the nicknames, but they had never came out like that to one another. Cuddy was lying on her back, leaning against her elbows and looking down at her clothing. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the sorry in his eyes cause he wasn't ready to say it himself. And it was okay, it really was, which he would never believe, but he didn't have to say it back. At least not yet. House had been incredible the past months, still the same arrogant ass that he always was, but doing thins that made her feel like a precious diamond. And now she would probably push him back with her idiotic comment.

She could feel him beginning to say something when they both heard the doors opening, and more than one pair of feet walking in. They looked to their side and saw proximately a ten people coming in chatting.

"It'd be nice to have you at my golf club, Dr. Haynes, we need new blood there."

"Thank you, Mr. Shaw, I just might be up for a couple of holes. I'll take a look at my calendar and get back to you."

Cuddy was starting to panic, even House looked too surprised to do anything. Then she had an idea. She mouthed to him to play along and started crawling from under the table.

"Honestly, Dr. House. You are being unreasonable" she said and took the hand that someone who had covered from the surprise of seeing her coming from under the table a little faster than the rest offered. "Good day gentlemen, I'm so sorry for this, we'll be out of here right this instinct. Dr. House, there is no dangerous mould in this room. Now come out of there" Cuddy straightened her outfit and put her hands to her hips.

"You're mistaken, Dr. Cuddy" heard House's voice from under the table and soon they could all see his head. "It has to be here somewhere, can't you smell that stale and very unattractive smell here?" Cuddy helped him up while rolling her eyes and looking annoyed.

"No I cannot. You have gone too far House, I've told you not to come in sick. You have fever, you're hallucinating. Go home! I'm so sorry gentlemen, this wont happen again."

"Yes, it will. Now that I think about it, the stale and very unattractive smell appeared when the door closed just a minute ago" House said and eyed the gentlemen around the table, who now looked annoyed and possibly even outraged by his comment.

"House! Out, now!" Cuddy said and started walking him to the door when one of the men spoke.

"Dr. Cuddy. Seeing how you're already here, wouldn't you like to stay and hear out he new plans for the new wing we've come up with? Gives you more specified look on things than a memo."

Cuddy looked at the man who she recognised as one of the board members. She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." Then she turned back to House. "Go home, Dr. House, I want to see you here anymore today, and if you still have fever tomorrow then call me. We can't have you here sick and scaring people with Chaetomium" she said and pushed him towards the door.

House left the room and glanced back to see the men shaking their heads and helping her to a chair as someone opened the blinds. He sighed in relief, though he knew that this wasn't the end of it Cuddy would be furious with him for putting them into a situation like that. But then again, all their most feverish of fights had always got his adrenalin going, and now he had a good way of using it. There was nothing more exciting than a furious Cuddy who could be tamed with a fierce kiss. He smiled and started limping towards the elevators. What came to the "in love" part… He could probably manage something better than "I love you too", though that was the message.

It had been three hours since he had left her to the conference room. There was no way that the meeting was still going on and he had even verified that by sending Chase to check it out. The room had apparently been empty. The reason why he was nervous was that Cuddy still hadn't looked him up. He had been waiting in the lab for her to come and shout at him, so that he could swipe her from her feet with his way of telling her how he felt, but she had never showed up. She wasn't in her office and even her PA had been away from her usual post. He had checked the nurse's station and Wilson's, but no one seemed to know where the administrator had gone to.

"You're saying that you're actually looking for her, instead of running away from her?" Wilson had asked from behind his desk with lifted brows. House had simply nodded. "It seems that that has been the way recently" Wilson had went on, this time frowning with his brows.

"Could you stop that burlesque of the brows and just tell me if you've seen her?" House had flared and started at his best friend annoyed with him.

"Haven't seen her, sorry" Wilson shook his head and watched as his friend were out of the room faster than a person without a thigh muscle should be able to. He frowned again and wondered if there was something going on that he should be aware of. Cuddy and House had both acted strange for awhile now, ever since he had seen them leaving together that one morning. He had noticed that neither of them hadn't come back that day, but seeing how neither of them spoke about it, even when he tried hinting that they could and should, and the situation wasn't invading the life of the hospital, he had left them sort it out themselves. A decision that might now have to be re-evaluated.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on with you two?" Wilson later asked when he found House sitting in the lab, looking defeated.

"Noup" was the huffed answer.

"Did you find her?" House shook his head.

"There is something going on, isn't there?" Wilson asked, his eyes narrowed and his hands on his hips. House rolled his eyes like a child.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it starts affecting your work. Not that yours ever been so great that it could be affected, but Cuddy's actually responsible for the hospital. Her work does matter."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, you know what I mean" Wilson said and walked to stand next to his friend who was sitting on a stool, holding his cane between his legs and staring a microscope. "So… What is it?"

House lifted his eyes to look at his friend and then nodded to the microscope. "Take a look."

Wilson moved to look into the scope and was surprised of what he saw. It seemed that there was some kind of cells, he was too confused to actually tell what kind of cells, part of them coloured with red and forming the words 'Love you'. He lifted his head to look at House who looked back.

"Well… I'm honoured, but you know I'm married, don't you? To a woman."

"Haven't stopped you before, has it?" Came House's response just like Wilson had expected it. "As shocking as it is there are other people that I spend my time with than you. It wasn't meant for you."

"Yeah, I gathered. So it was meant for…" Wilson had been looking the scope and his head snapped back to look at the other man when he realized what this meant. Scolding himself a little for being so slow. "Oh my God!"

House rolled his eyes and jumped down from the stool. "Has nothing to do with God, no matter how divine she is."

Wilson chuckled at him and House rolled his eyes again. He took the "sample" from the scope and stored it to one of the cupboards. Then he started limping away and out of the lab, Wilson right behind him.

"Has she seen it?"

"No."

"Are you planning on showing it to her?"

"That was the plan but it seems that it isn't going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Well it's kinda hard showing someone something if they're not there to see it, don't you think?" House glanced at his friend frowning when they stopped to the elevators.

Wilson did think a moment before speaking up again. "I'll help you find her. Have you tried her cell?"

"Her cellphone! Ah, of course! Why didn't I think about it in the first place?" House exclaimed sarcastically and hit the elevator's floor button rather forcefully when they stepped in. Had his friend always been this dense?

A/N: Okay, okay, the ending is a little... ugh, but it's examweek for me so don't be too cruel. And action fans attention! Coming, in the next chapter, promise you, you've been waiting for it and now it's coming... Reviewers; thank you for ideas and praises, you're the reason I'm still going on. Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Why I love you

_"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm in love with you" she said annoyed while trying to get away from him. She stopped when she realized what she had said. They had never said it like that. There had been that "moment" a week ago, and there were all the nicknames, but they had never came out like that to one another. Cuddy was lying on her back, leaning against her elbows and looking down at her clothing. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the sorry in his eyes cause he wasn't ready to say it himself. (CH9)_

It had took them three hours before House and Wilson were ready to admit that they wouldn't be finding her. They had tried calling her, again, and again and then just because Wilson bugged him House decided to call once more. No answer. They tried paging her, didn't work. They put nurse what's-her-name page her and it worked. Cuddy had called to the hospital, only to be told by the nurse that there wasn't really emergency. House had snapped the phone but too late, she had already hung up. House would've probably shouted the poor girl to death if Wilson hadn't dragged him away before she started crying.

"She should've told her that there's an emergency!"

"She didn't know!"

"That's no excuse!"

Wilson had sighed and they had continued their expedition to Cuddy's house, only to be forced to understand that she wasn't there either. They drove around for awhile longer, but with no sign of her they decided to give in and Wilson dropped House to his apartment.

"You okay?" Wilson asked from the car after House had got out.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Night House" Wilson said and nodded.

"Night Jimmy." He stood there and looked at the building. It had actually been two weeks since he had last spent a night here, and even then she had been with him. He had enough things at her place that he didn't need to drop by every time he needed clean pair of boxers, and it was a lot cosier at her place, not to mention the tidiness of the place. He shook his head and got in, opening the door with mixed emotions. He was worried because he didn't know where she was, even more worried because this was nothing like her, and angry for the things mentioned and the fact that she had told him she was in love with him, but hadn't had the courtesy of giving him an opportunity to answer that.

House got in and put on a light next to the couch. He walked around it and collapsed down on it. He hanged his head back and rubbed his eyes before turning to look to his side. His look went to his bedroom, to his bed, and to the big bulge in it. There was something under his blanket. With his luck it would be some vagabond who had taken over his place while he was gone. House got up and went to the end of the bed. There was quiet puffing under the blanket, and he could see black curls peeping out from it and spreading to his pillow.

House frowned and shook his head. He started hitting the place next to the bulge with his cane and the bulge moaned. "Get up!" He hit a few more times and one sleepy looking Cuddy popped finally her head from under the blanket. "Care to tell me why I've been running around the town looking for you, while you're taking advantage of my personal space?" He asked with a lifted brow.

"I thought you said that you don't run from or to anything anymore?" She asked, trying to steal as much time as she could.

"Yeah, I said around town, not from or to anything. Where the hell have you been?"

"I thought you already acknowledged that I've been here. And it's not like you haven't been taking advantage of my personal space. You haven't even been here for two weeks, the place is full of dust everywhere" Cuddy said and swiped her finger along his nightstand and then lifted it for him to see.

"Well, if it bothers you that much I can stop. Come and take my staff from your place tomorrow" he said, knowing full well he didn't mean it. He didn't mean to be angry either but he couldn't help it, she brought it up in him. And what made him even more angry, was the fact that she didn't seem to mind.

"That's not what I meant!" She exclaimed in panic and got out from under the blanket so she could crawl towards him, still staying on the bed.

"You sure? Cause you can just tell me and I'm gone, it's not like we're having anything here right, nothing worth telling people about." 'Shut up! What, you trying to get her say that she doesn't want you, is that it?'

"Yes we do" she said quietly, looking at him with a diminished look on her face and bright tears in her eyes. Somehow this made House even more angry, though if he'd stop to think about it he'd known that he was now even more angry with himself than her.

"Doesn't seem that way. You don't want to tell anyone, you leave without telling where you're going… I admit I'm not your babysitter, but I did think that you'd give me some credit for these last months, that you'd…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say or meant to say or could say without pushing her out of the door. He rubbed his eyes again. This was why he didn't have relationships, there was all this shit that came with it. 'Yeah, right, that's the reason. Not the fact that you're old and miserable and just can't have a nice talk with someone without making fun of them or their beliefs. I gotta stop listening when Jimmy talks.'

Cuddy had kept quiet, trying to stop herself from crying, but still looking at him with all the love that she had.

"What did I do?" House asked and looked at her. He was tired and it was showing, he wasn't even fit to stand at the moment, but he couldn't sit next to her.

"What?" Came Cuddy's confused question and she dried the last tears from her cheeks.

"What did I do? To make you leave I mean. Though you could've found a better place to hide out."

"You didn't do anything" Cuddy was getting her strength back and she frowned as she looked at him. He still had his coat and scarf on, his hair looked so soft that she just wanted to feel it under her fingertips, and his stubble had grown. His eyes were so bright, so shiny, and full of… something that Cuddy couldn't name. He looked so good and she just wanted to pull him under the covers, but this had to be dealt first. "I did."

House frowned but she cut him off before he could say anything. "I told you I'm in love with you. And I meant it" she hurried to say when he was trying to have a word in. "But not like that. I mean… God, what do I mean? I mean, that it's not like 'I love you' ultimatum. Cause it's not. You don't have to say it back, I wont say it again if it bothers you, I wasn't going to say it at all, but I just thought about it and then it kinda slipped and…" She ended the ranting and looked back at him. "Well?"

"I can talk now?"

"If you could, it would really make this less awkward."

"Don't know about that" House looked first down at his shoes and the back to her, shaking his head. "You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" That wasn't what she had expected. She didn't know what would've been, but it certainly wasn't that. "I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, you are."

"Care to explain that diagnosis?"

"Because you think that you got me scared, when the one you got scared was yourself" he said and finally sat to bed, stretching the right leg and dropping the cane to the floor.

"You telling me you didn't get scared?"

"For your revelation?" She nodded. "No."

"Why not?" Cuddy had took his scarf of and dropped it to join the cane.

"Why would I?" House started taking his coat off with Cuddy's help and next it was on top of the cane and the scarf.

"Well… Um… I just assumed, that, cause you don't… You don't, do you?" She asked and tried to search for his eyes, which was difficult while he was taking his shoes off.

"Do what?" He finally had the shoes off and turned to look at her in the eye.

"You don't…" House lifted his brows and Cuddy sighed. House grinned and leaned down on the bed. "You're annoying, you know that? You're taking advantage of my discomfort, and just loving it, aren't you?"

"I love you."

"I mean you have no sense of… What?" Cuddy had been huffing and waving her hands but now she turned to look down to his eyes and that trademark grin of his.

"I love you." It was actually easier to say than he had thought, now that she was ranting and he could confuse her a bit. He could start doing this a lot more, if it had this kind of affect in it. Though now that he'd said it once he was probably expected to say it again. He'd manage.

Cuddy watched him, trying to decide which of them had lost their mind. "You… love… me? Are you sure you know what we're talking about?"

House rolled his eyes, pulled Cuddy on top of him and kissed her soft and gentle. "This is now the third time within five minutes I'm telling you I love you. How many times more before you believe me?"

"I'll probably never believe you" Cuddy said and played with his hair.

"Why not?"

"Because… It's so absurd." Cuddy shook her head, not believing that this was really happening.

"No, what's absurd is the fact that some bugs are actually healthy for you if they happen to take a vacancy in your body. Me loving you is just… necessity."

"Well aren't you a romantic" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You didn't fell in love with me because I'm a romantic."

"No I didn't."

"Why did you?"

"Fall in love with you?" Cuddy asked and House nodded. She thought about it for a second, looking into his eyes to see if he was just fishing for compliments, but it seemed that he really wanted to know. Then she thought harder, opening her mouth couple of times, looking like a fish on a dry land.

"You don't have to if…"

"I couldn't help myself" she interrupted him smiling.

"What?"

"I couldn't help myself. I don't choose to love you, I just have to, cause loving you keeps me alive."

House looked at her amazed for awhile. "Wow."

"Too cheesy?"

"I'll survive. So that's the reason, you'd rather not love me, but you just can't help yourself?"

"You're an intelligent man, you have wicked sense of humour that I get, you're gentle but you know how to be rough, you know what you're doing and how to get it done, you're so sexy it kills me to stand next to you without touching you, and... you wont share me... Is that better?"

House couldn't do anything else than nod. Had she really been talking about him? What the hell had he done to rank so high in her books. Didn't she see all the flaws? Of course she did... Why didn't they bother her?

"It's nice to have you speechless" Cuddy smiled and kissed him.

"And my flaws?"

"What about them?"

"They don't disturb you?"

"Well... There are some things that the administrator would like you to consider changing in yourself. There's the drug habit that even the woman in love is concerned about... but all in all... I fell in love with you. Not the person you would be if this and that." She looked into his eyes and he nodded. "What about my flaws then?"

"What flaws? You're perfect."

"Yeah, right. Why do you love me, why doesn't my flaws, we both know they exist, bother you?"

House narrowed his eyes a little and thought about it. "Well… The way you need to paint your nails and then need me to do things cause you can't touch anything is sometimes making me crazy. But other than that… There's nothing I'd change."

"No?" Cuddy asked smiling a little.

"Nope… Well except this huge ass of yours" House looked devastated and squeezed the object in question. He grinned when Cuddy slapped him on the chest and closed the distance between their lips. After awhile he stopped. "You wanna know the real reason why I have to love you?"

"Cause you couldn't get anyone else?"

"Uncalled for. No. Because…" House looked to the ceiling and thought how to put his words. "Well… Except that you're wicked, too hot to understand, pretty smart, your own great sense of humour, and are in all ways, mentally and physically gorgeous, this all you knew yourself. But why I love you." House now turned his look back to her waiting eyes that seemed bewildered of his statement. "You don't love me in spite of who I am, you love me because of it. That's too good to be true."

"So. You love me because I love you?"

"If you want to put it that way, then I guess that's how it goes."

"You know what House, I think you are a romantic after all" Cuddy said and had a wide smile on her beautiful face. Had she ever been this happy? Could she ever be this happy again. Gregory House, the man everyone thought to be too selfish and too self-absorbed to even care about anyone else, was in love with her. It felt like being a child in a candy store, everything was in your reach.

"Tell anyone and you'll pay" he warned before flipping her around so that he was on top.

"Oh really? And what is it that you're planning to do to me?" She dared him with a wicked smile.

"Oh, you have nooo idea what I'm capable of."

"Then show me."

House pinned her to the mattress and crashed their lips together. He had wanted to taste those lips the moment he saw her head popping out from under the covers. It started as a hard and passionate kiss and it wasn't going to cool down. He didn't wait for her to invite him in, but pushed his tongue in and claimed her mouth. She wasn't resisting, actually she was more than happy to let him take her, hoping that he'd take her more deeply than just with his tongue.

House moved his hand along her curves that were covered only with one of his t-shirts. Her breasts were perfect to his hands and her nipples hardened under his touch. Cuddy moaned when she felt him pinching one through the fabric and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flat against her. He sneaked his hand under the shirt and massaged her ribs before going for her breast once more. Cuddy moved her hands down House's back and started lifting up his shirt. They broke the kiss long enough to get the shirts off from both of them, leaving Cuddy with her thongs and House with his jeans and socks.

"I was going mental not knowing where you were" House panted when they had to stop kissing once more to catch some air.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think" Cuddy whispered out of breath and lost her fingers in his hair as he did hers.

"First time with everything" he said before kissing her again. Moving so that she could feel his hardness against her.

"Those need to come off" she said and flipped them round so that she was now straddling him. She opened his jeans, which felt heavenly to House whose erection had become a bit painful with the lack of space, and pulled them down enough to free his hardness. She stopped and stared him for a moment before smoothly caressing the member with her fingernails, getting a gasp from him. "I always think I remember it wrong, and I usually do, but I always notice that it's actually bigger than I remember."

"Should I be offended or flattered?" House asked while trying to keep his breath at ease, which wasn't that easy because his skilful boss slash girlfriend was moving her fingertips up and down his hard-on.

"Flattered" she said smiling before leaning down to kiss him, her breasts and hard nipples brushing against the hair on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her middle half, lifting his hips to rub himself against her, making them both moan. Cuddy was trying to lift herself to get the thongs off, but House stopped her. He settled her on his crotch, took the little fabric that the thongs had in his hand and ripped them off, making Cuddy gasp and shiver. "Size and skill, what else can a girl want?" She said flirtingly and moved so that she could slide him in. He thrust up and slid all in at once, making them both moan. She started riding him while he took the hold of her hips, arching his to meet her bounces. Cuddy bit her lower lip to last longer, something House wasn't planning on giving her. He flipped them around once more and took a hold of her hands placing them over her head.

"Stop fighting" he breathed and thrust in hard, making Cuddy arch into him.

"Don't... Don't want it to end" she said and gasped with her eyes closed.

"Cuddy… We'll take our time, but right now, I really need to come" he said, moving his right hand under her butt to get her closer, keeping her arms locked where they were. Cuddy moaned and gasped and moaned again. He'd never been this deep before, or maybe he had, but this time she was sure she was losing her brain. House pushed in harder and faster, making it impossible for Cuddy to do anything else than cling to him, wrapping her legs around his hips, fighting him over the freedom of her arms, winning when he finally had to use a hand to steady himself.

House felt like he was going to explode, and not just that part of him that was supposed to but all of him, starting from where they were entwined and going all through his body from his toes to his head. He was starting to feel dizzy. "Cuddy please" it sounded like a cry and it was answered with a bite down on his neck which was the end of his. With her name in his lips he spilled his seed in her. Feeling this Cuddy clenched her inner walls and lost it herself, feeling House's arms tightening around her while the whole world went white and bright pixels. He was placing soft kisses to her throat and face when she started coming down. She would've said something, 'thank you', 'I love you', whatever, but she was speechless. He loved her. The realization hit her and she did her best to turn away and hide the few tears that escaped from her closed eyes.

House watched the redness in her face, the swollen lips and then the tears. He smiled before kissing them away and then kissing her lips few times before she opened her eyes and kissed him back. "That bad huh?" He asked with a grin and made her chuckle.

"It's always best with you" she answered, stroked his cheek and bring his head down so that she could bury her face to the crook oh his neck. She could feel him nibbling her skin and sighed.

A/N: I was interrupted a numberous of times while writing this and I use that as an excuse to why this didn't come up as it shoul've had. It's not... They don't... I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. I hope you are though?


	11. A nightly rendezvouz at the lab

A/N: A little something because you were so patient, waiting the last chapter.

_House watched the redness in her face, the swollen lips and then the tears. He smiled before kissing them away and then kissing her lips few times before she opened her eyes and kissed him back. "That bad huh?" He asked with a grin and made her chuckle._

_"It's always best with you" she answered, stroked his cheek and bring his head down so that she could bury her face to the crook oh his neck. She could feel him nibbling her skin and sighed. (CH10)_

"This is absurd" Cuddy said when they entered the PPTH later that night. "You know that right?"

"Yes, yes, now come on" House dismissed her annoyed look and pushed her towards the elevators.

It was after midnight and House had insisted on them going to the hospital cause he had something he wanted to show her. She had done her best to convince him to leave until the next the day but he wasn't having it.

"I might forget" he had whined while putting his clothes on.

"Highly unlikely seeing how this seems to be so important to you. If you'd put even a half of the energy that you now have to show up in clinic every day I wouldn't have to nag about it all the time."

"And where would the fun be? Now hurry up."

They made it out of the elevator and to the lab without seeing anyone who'd question the two of them coming back to the hospital, together, at this time of night. House opened the door for her and Cuddy stepped to the lab.

"Well?"

"Just wait a minute, jeez…" House huffed and went to one of the cupboards. "Sit" he said and nodded towards one of the stools after taking the "sample" from where he had put it earlier. Cuddy did as told and lazily watched as House put the sample to one of the microscopes.

"Take a look."

Cuddy sighed and leaned to take a look, frowning when she saw the cells. She leaned back and then forward again, taking another look to be sure. The she leaned back and turned to look at House who was standing next to her with a grin on his face.

"Wow" was all she managed to say. This kind of gesture was hardly he's style and it was romantic in a really doctor-ish way. No normal person would ever find this attractive, but to her it was extremely cute.

"Glad you like it" House said and leaned in to kiss her deep and sweet. His fingers went to her hair and she moaned, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"We need to get home" she said and looked at him with passion in her eyes, telling him that he was better to take her in to bed as soon as possible.

"Not necessarily" he said with a smirk and started walking towards her, walking on until Cuddy was pinned between the glasswall and his hard and hot body.

"You're not serious" she breathed, her hands going to his chest and holding on to his shirt's fabric.

"Yes I am" he whispered and let go of the cane to put his hands flat against the glass on her both sides. "I'm very serious" he said before leaning in to kiss her again and pushing his body against hers.

"House" Cuddy tried but was too lost to the feeling of his lips touching hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and his body pressing against hers so that she could feel the warmth coming from him. She slid her fingers into his hair, pulling his head even more down, her tongue joining his.

House pushed away his own coat then taking off hers, placing his hands to her ass and lifting her slightly more against him, feeling the hardness building in his pants. Cuddy moaned through the kiss and started opening the buttons of his shirt, rejoicing when she felt the light hair on his chest under her hands, massaging him and uttering a groan from him. House squeezed her breast, never letting her mouth go and buttoned it open, his hand going to her back and opening the bra, before sliding it all off, leaving her torso bear. Cuddy shivered when he leaned back to take a look of her, her nipples going hard with the coldness of the lab and excitement. She pulled his head down, his hand going to one breast and his mouth going to another. He took a lick and made Cuddy gasp with the sensation of his lips twirled around her hardened bud, sucking it lightly. The he did the same to the other one while she leaned her head back against the glass, moaning his name and trying to take deep breaths.

Finally House lifted his mouth back to hers, his hands opening her pants and sliding them down with the thongs under them. Cuddy bit her lips when he placed two of his fingers inside her, moving them in and out, turning her on even more if possible. Then her tongues was in his mouth again and her hands opening his pants and sliding them down, being grateful that he didn't have the custom of wearing something under them. She stroked his hardness couple of times before taken by surprise. House turned her so that her breasts, stomach and thighs were against the glass. Cuddy didn't have time to question him before she felt him inside her, pushing in from behind. She let out a cry and pushed the glass with her hands.

"God you're beautiful" he whispered to her ear before kissing her neck and nibbling her shoulders while pushing in and pulling out with a slow rhythm.

"You're not… too bad yourself" Cuddy said and moaned when one of his hands went to her stomach and the other covered her own hand against the glass. House fastened the rhythm, pounding in harder every time, grunting in time with her soft moans and gasps bringing them both nearer and nearer the end which finally came when his hand slid from her stomach to between her legs and gracing her clit. She cried his name and pushed herself against the glass, feeling him still moving inside her before coming himself and yelling when he felt the explosive release. House pressed firmer against her, wrapping both their arms around her middle and waiting till their pulses were back to normal before separating and starting to put their clothes on.

"Love you" House said and kissed Cuddy while buttoning her shirt closed.

"So the cells say" she smiled and kissed him back. "Hey, where's my bra." House grinned and showed her the garment before putting it in his coat's pocket. "I need those."

"No you don't, we're going home, remember? I'd just take them off again" he smiled and opened the door for her.

"So sure of yourself, aren't you? One day I'll just stop letting you in my bed and what'll you say, hm?" She teased him while walking towards the elevators, stroking her hair so that it didn't look too manhandled.

"I'll come up with something."

"So you say."

"Hmh, I'll ask Wilson to help" he said and went to the elevator behind her.

"That would require him knowing about us" she said and pushed the first floor button.

"Oh yeah, about that…"

A/N: Happy happy happy. As always I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to tell me if you didn't. The ending is near, I can feel it. A two or three chapter to go I'd say, but don't worry, there'll be other adventures, just wait :)


	12. Closet's getting uncomfortable

A/N: I know, I know, I left you hanging, I'm sorry. But it's longer than usual, isn't it? And the next one will come soon, even if you wouldn't want it to come.

_"So the cells say" she smiled and kissed him back. "Hey, where's my bra." House grinned and showed her the garment before putting it in his coat's pocket. "I need those."_

_"No you don't, we're going home, remember? I'd just take them off again" he smiled and opened the door for her._

_"So sure of yourself, aren't you? One day I'll just stop letting you in my bed and what'll you say, hm?" She teased him while walking towards the elevators, stroking her hair so that it didn't look too manhandled._

_"I'll come up with something."_

_"So you say."_

_"Hmh, I'll ask Wilson to help" he said and went to the elevator behind her._

_"That would require him knowing about us" she said and pushed the first floor button._

_"Oh yeah, about that…" (CH11)_

The next day came as a surprise for both Cuddy and House. They had gone home the night before, discussing about Wilson's fears considering their relationship. She hadn't been too upset for him knowing, she was actually relieved that she didn't need to pretend that nothing was going on, after all Wilson was her fiend too.

"What exactly is he afraid of?" Cuddy had asked while driving.

"That we'll get hurt? How should I know, there's a maze in his head, filled with emotionbushfences and stupid ideas and thoughts about ethics and doing the right thing by everyone and everything every time everywhere blah blah blah. The guy's a care bear" House had said and made her chuckle.

"He's your best friend."

"He's my only friend."

"That's not true. There's also Chase, Foreman, Cameron."

"They're paid to spend time with me, that doesn't count."

"Well… Then there's always me" Cuddy said and glanced at his direction. "Do I count?"

After a moment of silence he finally answered. "You're the only that does."

They had driven home in silence, Cuddy doing everything she could not to cry and make him awkward. As close as they were nowadays it still sometimes bothered him to say 'I love you' or get too mushy, and the only thing making it better was her taking it like it was an ordinary thing to be heard from him, which it of course wasn't but if it made House more comfortable she could bend a little.

When they reached her house they took their clothes off and were naked by the time thy got to the bedroom. He had made a remark about the bra in his pocket but she had shut him up with a kiss.

:-:-:-:

They had quite fast learned that the best way to come to work without anyone suspecting anything was doing it with separate cars, or bike which was what House usually used. It had took Cuddy some time longer to understand that it didn't matter what she did, he would still leave the house at least ten minutes later than she did, usually an hour. Of course to him it was perfectly normal, and now that they were together he even had an excuse; "People would get suspicious if I'd suddenly begin to come in on time with the boss."

Today he didn't have a choice. His bike had broke the earlier day while he was driving to the hospital. He had called Wilson to give him a lift and the bike was now with some guy that had to House looked too greasy to take care of his precious bike but who worked at the place that Cuddy's insurance company used, which meant that he didn't have a choice. His bike's insurance had been called off by his insurance company since the fifteenth fine he's got for speeding. Cuddy had offered to take the bike in her insurance, which House had felt extremely anxious about.

"No" he had said after she had first said it. "Absolutely not."

"Why? You have to have an insurance and it wouldn't really change that much. You can pay some of the payments if it bothers you" Cuddy had reasoned with him but he still hadn't went for it.

"No, and not only no, but hell no."

"You're being a jerk, as usual. You don't have a choice!"

"I'll… ask Wilson to do it" he had said and waved his arms.

Cuddy had been puzzled. She should've known that it would be a miracle if he'd actually let her do it, and she had, though had thought that he wouldn't let anyone do it. And here he was, saying that it was a usable plan, but not with her.

"Why?"

"Ugh… Can't we just let this go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just answer the question House!" She had this certain way of using his name. There was several actually, and he knew every single one of them, some he liked less than others. There was the "I'm annoyed with you being right, but I know you're right", "you can do what you want but I don't want to know", "you did good and I'll show you how good when we get home", "I'm worried about you", and the one she was using now, the one he heard very rarely and the one he didn't like that much "you're hurting me and I have no idea why".

House sighed and looked at her. "I… don't want to…" he tried and sighed again, his hand going through his hair. "I don't want to burden us." He knew how stupid it sounded, he knew that it sounded nothing like him and he knew that it was true. If his hugbear-friend had been there he'd probably said something as stupid as that it was a sign of him loosing his misery for a chance for real happiness.

"You don't want to burden us?" She asked sounding more or less incredulous. "With what? What does that mean?" Cuddy shook her head and shrugged. She was now even more puzzled than she had been a minute ago.

House let out a sigh, deeper than t earlier ones and sat down on her couch. "With anything. I don't want to push you too far with… stuff."

"Well that clears up everything, thanks" Cuddy said and smiled sarcastically.

"God this is hard…" House dropped his head and buried his face to his hands.

"Just tell me what the problem is" she said and came to stand in front of him. "What is it that you're afraid to burden me with?" There was a mumbled answer that she didn't quite catch and had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Me…" He didn't look up, didn't say more than that, he didn't even breath, which he noticed when the loss of oxygen was starting to get to him. He tried to inhale but it felt like he wasn't getting any air no matter what how hard he tried to breath.

"House?" Cuddy had felt like she had been punched straight to her heart but didn't really have that much time to think about it when she noticed that he was out of breath and gripping his shirt. "Oh my God" she exclaimed and kneeled to see his face better. "Greg, you're having an anxiety attack, you need to calm down and just breath."

"I went… to the… fancy med… school too… you know…" he managed to say in between painful gasps that didn't help, he still wasn't getting enough air to breath right. He was stating to feel dizzy and leaned even more forward so that Cuddy had to grab him from his shoulders in order to keep him in the chair and off the floor.

"Smartass" she said and pushed him back so House didn't fall while she got a paper bag from the kitchen. "Here, breath into this" she said and placed the bag to his mouth, his hand taking hold of hers to keep it where he wanted it. It took a couple of minutes before he was calm and breathing well.

"Have you had similar attacks before?" Cuddy asked while listening his lounges with he stethoscope. The plusses and minuses of dating a doctor, she knows exactly what to do when you have an anxiety attack but wont let go after it's gone and all you want to do is sleep the headache off.

"You should ask my doctor, though I need to warn you, she's got a bit of a crush on me, might get jealous" he said, not smiling but still going for the light approach.

"Don't play with me House, you'll loose."

"Like hell."

"Shut up so I can hear properly."

"You've been listening for five minutes, I'm fine" he said and got up from the couch, took his cane from the coffee table and left to the bedroom.

"You had an anxiety attack!"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed, the inability to breath and cold grip around my heart gave it away, but thanks for clearing it up for me" he said glancing behind him to see if she was following, which she was. He went to the bed and sat down, looking at her.

Cuddy was standing near the door, looking miserable. She didn't know what to do to make him really open up. She wasn't sure if he even wanted to open up and even if he did, could he. If thinking about their relationship made him gasp and faint then maybe it wasn't what they should be doing. "Maybe this is wrong" she whispered to herself, not even thinking that he was in the room with her.

"What?" House's voice got through to her and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I… don't know" she said shaking her head and lifting her arms in the air. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Come here" he said and nodded towards the bed. Cuddy sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her middle. "I'm fine, I promise. It was just a hissyfit, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Can't help it" she wasn't looking at him, he gaze fallen to her hands in her lap.

"I know…" he thought for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Cuddy. Lis, look at me" he lifted her face to him and nodded. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it quiet, no comments, questions, and under no circumstances, conversation?"

"Sounds promising" she huffed and House glared at her. "Fine, I promise."

"Fine. I… have no idea how to say this…"

"Well just…"

"A-a-a… You promised."

"Sorry."

"Better. I love you, you know that?"

She nodded.

"Good… I've loved one person before you."

"Stacy." House glared at her again. "Sorry."

"Yeah, her. You know how it ended so it's not really worth while and effort to try and tell you that it wasn't what it looked like. It was just what it looked like. I was an ass, she was exhausted and she couldn't take it anymore. Hurt her… hurt me" he paused and massaged his thigh lightly, it hadn't hurt as much as it used to and he hadn't used Vicodin as much as he used to, but now he felt a crave for it building up. "The bottom line's… that I am who I am. I can't change, I can't, not for anyone, I… can't. And I'm…" he looked straight to her eyes now and frowned a little. "Now remember that you promised to shut up, it still applies." She nodded again, waiting for more. House sighed and took a solid look on the floor. "I'm scared that we wont make it, that this, whatever it is, wont last, not with us, and we'll get hurt" he stopped but didn't look up.

Cuddy stared at him and then brought her legs up to the bed so she could kneel next to him and wrap her arms around him. "We wont get hurt" she whispered to his back.

"You weren't supposed to comment."

"I lied."

"Well that's promising."

They stayed quiet for a moment before Cuddy spoke again. "I'll put your bike on my insurance."

"I wont pay for it."

"I know."

:-:-:-:

"Good thing your bike has an insurance" Cuddy said while driving towards the hospital and smiled.

"What do you have to look so pleased about? You're going to pay for it" House said and pouted which made her chuckle.

"I'll take it from your next salary, your paychecks are coming to my address anyway."

"Then there's the fact that you actually write my paychecks."

"Ah, but your boss just writes them, your girlfriend's the one that's going to use them to cover the expenses that your bike is causing her" they had never used the words 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend, probably because they weren't young enough to be called as a boy and girl, but also because she knew that he hated to define their relationship like that. That's why she was little nervous after saying it the first time.

"Yes she is" was all he said. He smiled at her before turning back to the window again, not seeing how wide her smile was.

When they finally got to the hospital there was something in the atmosphere. People were more excited than usually and there were little groups around the hospital when they made their separate ways to their offices.

"You're early" House heard Cameron's voice behind him after walking in to his office.

He took a look of the clock on the wall before answering. "Actually I'm just on time."

"Yes, but to you it means early. What happened?"

"Nothing and it's none of your business anyway."

"Aha, but if nothing happened then there shouldn't be anything that's none of my business anyway" she said looking slightly confused when coming to the end of that sentence.

"And there's not" House said, and walked to the next room where Foreman was reading something.

"Fine, be that way" Cameron said and sat opposite from Foreman.

"Why thank you" came House's retort before he poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to his office. The guy that they had been working on was now better and should be on his way out in any minute now. He still hadn't been able to talk Cuddy into giving him a day off, but she had promised, that they could leave the minute she'd be done with her paperwork. Which meant that he was supposed to do at least three or four hours of clinic duty. Which again meant that he had a good couple of hours to catch up with his soaps.

The same moment he turned his TV on Chase burst in to the next room, talking with a high pitched voice that you get when you're really excited about something.

"It's House and Cuddy!" House heard him saying and moved a little closer to the door to hear what he was saying, without turning off the TV and letting them know that he was listening.

"What?" Came Foreman's incredulous question and he put down whatever it was he had been reading.

"Yeah" Chase was nodding in a fast tempo with a grin on his face. "The janitor and the night guard had seen them coming in and leaving together a moment later. They're having an affair!"

House bit his lower lip and felt like killing the blond boy, though he knew that it wasn't his fault. If he had heard it from somewhere, that meant that the whole hospital knew by now, or if not now then by that night. "Shit" he whispered, stood up and turned off the TV. He went to the next room and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Chase turned to see him and all colour escaped from his face.

"You're early."

"Had that conversation with Cameron, thanks. You three, stay here until I come back, you don't talk to anyone. This clear?"

Chase was nodding again before he sat down, Foreman cleared his throat and started reading again, focusing only to the text in front of him, but Cameron stared at House like he had just morphed into something totally else than himself.

"It's… true?"

"None… of… your… business…" House said and left the room, leaving the three to stare at each other and shake their heads.

House knocked, probably the third time ever, before entering Cuddy's office. He was greeted with a finger to let him know that she was on the phone and he'd have to wait. He didn't go and sit down, afraid of what might happen next. It didn't take too long for her to end the call and turn to look at him.

"So… Have you heard the rumors lately?" He asked, not knowing what answer would be the best. If she hadn't heard already he'd have to tell her if he wanted to live, and if she had heard… This might be last time in a really long time when he'd see her from this close.

She simply nodded and burrowed her face to her hands before running them through her hair. "How did it get to you?"

"Chase found out, came to tell the other two cockroaches, seemed like they'd talked about it earlier. I don't know about the details though…"

"We left the "Love you-note" to the microscope" she said and made him groan. He shut his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Sorry."

"Well, it's not totally your fault. I should've remembered."

"Nah, it was my thing, I made you come here and forgot to… Sorry."

"I now know why you don't use that word so often, it doesn't suite you. You're better off being a self-righteous smartass" Cuddy got off from her chair and walked to House who had smiled to her comment.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked and looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't know" she shrugged and leaned against him, his free arms going around her waist. "Should we just come out?"

"Seriously?"

"Well the reason we haven't already was because it could hamper our work together, but we've been together for awhile now, it's worked out pretty good, right."

"Right. But the board and staff might think that…"

"I don't care" she said and leaned back to see his eyes widening from shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care anymore, I don't. If they have a problem with it, then… I don't know, I'll change hospital or…"

"You wont need to change the hospital… If it comes to that… I can… dunno, stop working."

"Don't be an idiot. You wouldn't stand living without work, and anyway, I'm not going to support the both of us."

"You wouldn't need to."

"Oh what, you have fortune hidden to somewhere, just waiting for you to come up something dangerous to put it on?"

House grinned at that and it was Cuddy's turn to be shocked.

"How much?"

"How long I've worked here… The paychecks, minus my flat, food, drugs, alcohol, the bike…"

"Hookers…"

"No holidays, no family, no gifts to anyone…"

Cuddy thought about it for a moment before gasping… "Oh my God… Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You know what, I can stop working and you can go on…"

"Oh right, and what would you do, raise our kids, be a desperate housewife?" House chuckled before noticing Cuddy's look. What had he said? Children, right, no, wrong, on the other hand… "Only if you want to."

"So this means…"

"I guess it does…"

"Huh…" Cuddy thought for a moment more before looking at him and smiling. "Can I have the kids even if no one has a problem with us having a relationship?"

"We're not having a relationship, we're having an affair."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Chase, sounded really excited about it too."

"And Cameron?"

"Who cares?"

"I care, and you do too, even if you'd never admit it."

"She's over me."

"No one's ever truly over you."

"Oh, my boss might disagree with you, and she wouldn't like you feeding my ego like that.."

"Well, she's not the one who has to live with it" Cuddy leaned in close and kissed him deep. House answered it with a lick to her bottom lip and his tongue was meeting hers. She moaned and he let go, placing a last little kiss on her lips before starting off to the door.

"So we're open then?"

"Yeah. Hey, you never answered me, about the children?"

"You can have as many as you want, but I warn you, I'm not playing ball with them."

"No, you'll teach them how to diagnose lupus" she smiled and went back to her desk.

"It's never lupus" he said before going through the door.

A/N: Oh my God!!! I just noticed that my timeline sucks so badly! I'm SO sorry… I wrote the whole chapter thinking that I did good, and here I am going in between past and present and getting it totally mixed up… Or not even that good cause the whole situation of the hospital finding out is written so badly, but I'll get Wilson to correct it for me later. Anyway, it's too late to make it right, which means that I'm way too lazy to write it all again, and anyway, it works better this way. #sigh# So, only one chapter to go, the last one that is, and… well, read it, no point saying your goodbyes now, is it :)


	13. Out being natural

A/N: #sigh# It's here, the ending. I thank you all for reading and specially, all you wonderfull people who've gave me ideas and filled me with joy with your nice reviws, thank you thank you thank you...

_"So we're open then?"_

_"Yeah. Hey, you never answered me, about the children?"_

_"You can have as many as you want, but I warn you, I'm not playing ball with them."_

_"No, you'll teach them how to diagnose lupus" she smiled and went back to her desk._

_"It's never lupus" he said before going through the door. (CH12)_

House made his way to Wilson's office. The man was doing some paperwork but lifted his head when he heard the door open.

"House!"

"Wilson!" House limbed to the couch and sat down.

"Do you... still work here?" Wilson asked and put the files he had been working on away.

"What?"

"Oh... You haven't heard..." Wilson said sounding a bit surprised and came away from behind his desk.

"If you're talking about the cat that's out of the bag, yeah, I have."

"And Cuddy?"

"She too."

Wilson stood there for a moment, frowning, before he asked again; "So... Do you still work here?"

"You thought she'd fire me?" House chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, yes. But she didn't?"

"Nope. And it would be pretty rich coming from her, seeing how it takes two to have a relationship, or an affair, whatever..."

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About the great wall of China, it's getting too long! You two, you idiot! You're not just going to walk around here holding hands, are you?"

"Hold a girl's hand? Ew!"

Wilson sighed and sat down next to his friend. He wasn't sure if House was getting the meaning of the whole thing. The whole hospital knew about them. He himself had heard it from one of his patients who had heard it from the nurse that had took her blood pressure, who had heard it from one of the nightnurses, who had found the cells in the lab and told about it to the nightjanitor and nightguard who had both seen them coming and going. The patient hadn't known all that but it hadn't took long for Wilson to get to the bottom of what had happened. It was amazing how much people gossiped at the hospital. It wasn't even ten yet.

"House..." Wilson started but his friend waved him off.

"We talked about it."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"And?!"

"We're open" House said and watched as shock wiped over his friend's face. "Oh, and Cuddy's gonna stay home to take of of our kids."

"You got her pregnant?!"

"Not yet" House smiled and got up from the couch.

"Then what... No, I don't want to know, never mind. You do know that this could hammer both of your careers? You've thought about it?"

"Yes, we have." House turned to leave and opened the door.

"Good God."

"What?" House glanced back at his friend.

"She really can change you." Wilson smiled and put his hands to his hips. House stood there staring at him before sighing and turning away again.

"I know."

:-:-:-:

Later on House still hadn't done his clinichours, and after not getting the three minions to do them either he had sent them home. He was leaning against the rail on the second floor, watching the people come in and out, boring to death, before she saw her coming out the clinic and stopping to the nurses' station.

"Oi! You in a too small shirt, when am I getting home?" He exclaimed and lifted his brows when Cuddy turned to look at him.

"You know how to drive the car" she answered and put one of her hands to her hip.

"Yeah, but you have the keys."

"Cause it's my car."

"Which is my lift."

"Which isn't my fault."

"No... But it is in your insurance." House grinned at her and she shook her head.

"I have a meeting" Cuddy said and took some papers with her before walking to stand nearer him, which meant that she had to lift her head more. "Could you get down from there."

"No. So when am I getting home?"

"Then you owe me a massage when we get home, which is after my meeting."

"Seriously? I need to wait for five hours?! And do what"

"One and a half. Have you done your clinichours?"

"Sure."

Cuddy glanced behind her where a somewhat bewildered nurse shook her head.

"Traitor" House said looking at the nurse and then back to Cuddy.

"Go do your hours, House."

"What happened to 'Greg'?" He asked and tried to mimic her with a high voice, getting a mean looking glare from her.

"We're at work, that's what happened, and if you won't do the clinic then go do the groceries, you've drank the last milk we had, again" she said and threw him the car keys which he caught.

"I thought we were at work."

"Well if you're not going to do anything then it's pretty much the same isn't it. But you're covering them tomorrow, or else..." Cuddy started walking back towards the clinic.

"Or else what?" House squinted at her. Cuddy just smiled and walked in to the clinic. House stood there for awhile before noticing that people were looking at him in awe. "What are you looking at?" He said before limping to the elevator and putting the car keys in his pocket. He was off to get milk.

THE END

A/N: I know it's short, it has no sex, no cuddling, not even a kiss, and you must hate me, but this is how I imagined it when I decided that the end was coming, and if anything I always try my best to stay loyal to my imagination. So, this was the end, hope you enjoyed it, hope you enjoyed the whole story. Don't be sad, it's new year with new hairlook, new tricks and new stories. Love you all :) -E-


End file.
